SCARS
by RiMi
Summary: [HouseCameron] Porque todo el mundo tiene cicatrices y una última oportunidad para hacerlas sanar...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Antes que nada, agradecer a todos aquellos que habéis mandado un review para animar a continuar la historia, y, a todos aquellos que aún no lo han hecho, les animo a que lo hagan. No sabéis lo que anima ver unas simples líneas en el buzón de tu correo. **

**Por ahora, lo que hecho ha sido corregir un poco el capítulo. Lo mandé con demasiadas prisas y no me gustó demasiado, así que decidí cambiar algunas expresiones y demás. Aún así, los que ya lo habéis leído no esperéis un gran cambio, tan solo lo he retocado un poco. **

**Por otro lado, leí el capítulo y me pareció que la historia está algo confusa, por lo que explicaré un poco como son las circunstancias que han cambiado respecto a la serie de House y demás:**

**Alison Cameron es una becaria, en pleno estudio de su especialidad, nefrología, que llega al hospital Princetown tras una recomendación de su tía, Lisa Cuddy. Allí, conocerá al que se convierta en su futuro supervisor, Gregory House. No, no está cojo, pero sigue teniendo el mismo carácter que siempre, aunque no aseguro si la salud de su pierna quedará intacta a lo largo de la historia. También se topará con otros médicos, como James Wilson, el mejor amigo de House, Eric Foreman, que trabaja en el equipo de House, y Julia Covan, un personaje de mi invención, la enfermera jefe. Respecto a Chase, que en la serie trabaja también junto a House, en la historia, aparecerá más adelante bajo el nombre de otra persona. Aún así, creo que introduciré algún personaje más a la historia. Espero que eso no os desagrade. **

**Bueno, creo que ya he utilizado demasiado espacio para explicar tonterías en vez de utilizarlo para iniciar el capítulo. Espero que no os hayáis dormido ya. **

**Que disfrutéis de la lectura!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Capítulo 1**

**La recepción**

Echó un vistazo a través del agujero de su pared.

El piso de al lado era ahora solo paredes y suelo. Había perdido aquella esplendorosa colección de muebles modernos que tanto le gustaban, el magnífico aparato de música y la enorme colección de Baba O´Riley, de la que alguna que otra vez, había sustraído más de un disco.

Sin embargo, lo que iba a echar más de menos era a las imponentes inquilinas que había vivido en él durante el plazo de ocho meses: dos stripers que acabaron peleándose por un tal Denny que habían conocido en un bar, y con el que las dos, a la misma vez y en la misma mañana, se había encontrado en paños menores, entre ellas, en la inmensa cama del dormitorio. La discusión surgió porque cada una, le espetaba a la otra, que había sido la primera en acostarse con el chico. Éste, que lo único que recordaba del día anterior era que había acudido a su propia despedida de soltero, se apresuró a huir de la escena del crimen lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas medio metidas en los pantalones.

¿Cuantas veces las había espiado, mientras ensañaban aquellos pasos de baile en torno a uno de los sillones del salón? Buf, ya ni lo recordaba.

Ay, Dios… de haber sabido que se acabarían marchando, habría ido el doble de veces a su puerta a pedir una pizca de sal. Ahora, lo único que quedaba era su recuerdo encerrado entre aquellas cuatro paredes y en su cerebro de cuarenta y siete años. Nada más.

Suspirando, echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera, y gruñó por lo bajo al ver la hora que era. Aquel día llegaría tarde.

- ¡Jimmy!- Exclamó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.- ¡Me largo! Si quieres escuchar como saludo los chillidos de Cuddy, allá tú…

En aquel instante, la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió de par en par, dejando mostrar tras ella la esbelta figura de un hombre moreno, cubierto únicamente por una toalla de lavabo. En su rostro, aún rociado por la crema de afeitar, se dibujó una sombra de súplica.

- ¡Maldita sea, House¿Es que no puedes esperar un poco?- Preguntó, acercándose con los pies mojados.

Tuvo que hacer equilibrio para no resbalar en el parqué.

- Si te quitas esa toalla… a lo mejor podría pensármelo.- Contestó el otro hombre, con total seriedad.

Jimmy esbozó una mueca.

- No me jodas.- Contestó. Tragó saliva, y miró por encima de su hombro, como si esperase encontrarse un fantasma tras de sí.- Es que… Jessica…

House alzó los ojos al techo, mientras en sus finos labios se esbozaba una ligera sonrisa socarrona.

- Así que fue ella la que aporreó la puerta a las tres de la madrugada.- La mirada oscura que se clavó en el suelo, fue para él suficiente respuesta.- No tienes remedio.

Su amigo no le contestó, se limitó a ajustarse la escurridiza toalla que parecía deseosa de desenroscarse de su cadera.

- En fin… me marcho.

- ¡Pero te vas de verdad!- Profirió Jimmy, casi escandalizado.

Los ojos azules de House le hicieron un guiño amistoso.

- Querido Doctor Wilson… si hubieras descansado bien, en vez de dedicarte a saltar encima de la cama, hoy no te habrías levantado tarde.- Apoyó su nudosa manos sobre el picaporte metalizado.- Los mugidos de nuestra querida jefa serán una buena medicina. Seguro que a partir de ahora, no lo volverás a hacer.

La puerta se cerró tras él con un ligero chasquido. Sus pasos, rápidos y seguros, se perdieron en el eco que atravesaba la pared.

El hombre se quedó pasmado, y, tras una vacilación, le escupió al portón de entrada:

- Querido Doctor House, eres un verdadero hijo de…

La frase acabó en un sonoro gemido. Santa María madre de Dios, las nueve menos diez.

¿Por qué él tenía que llevar siempre toda la razón?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El Otoño había entrado con fuerza. Por fin, y tras dos semanas de atraso, había hecho su aparición entre hojas caídas y fuertes ráfagas de viento. Aunque aquel tiempo fresco e impetuoso fue recibido con gratitud por muchos de los habitantes de la ciudad, cansados por ese largo verano que los había dejado exhaustos, una única persona, situada frente a las enormes puertas correderas del Hospital Universitario Prncetown, lo maldecía en aquel momento.

Para ella, aquella brisa violenta y fría no era más que un mal augurio para la mañana que se le avecinaba. A decir verdad, todo en esa jornada la consideraba un mal augurio. Incluso aquella cárcel de hierro y cristal, adornada con un par de pasadas de pintura blanca y celeste. Eso era lo que le parecía aquel enorme monstruo de cinco plantas que se plantaba ante ella como la boca abierta del lobo feroz frente a Caperucita.

Era más grande que lo que había imaginado. Causa suficiente como para demandar a los fotógrafos, por transformar tanto la maldita realidad.

Echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera. Aún era pronto. A su entrevista, al encuentro desagradablemente esperado, o mejor dicho, a su cita con el demonio le quedaba algo más de cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Dios¿tan poco?

Estaba muerta de miedo. Tenía veinticuatro años recién cumplidos y estaba muerta de miedo. Era la primera vez que abandonaba de manera casi permanente la casa de sus padres, esa burbuja que la había estado protegiendo del lado oscuro, como decía su hermano pequeño. Adentrándose sola, casi invisible, en una ciudad tan gigantesca como esa. No había sido fácil enfrentarse con un par de recién casados para conseguir un apartamento en el que poder vivir decentemente, ni dejarse la piel de los codos marcada en la mesa de estudio para conseguir esa beca que la había conducido hasta allí.

Volvió a alzar sus ojos oscuros hacia aquella pared impertérrita que la observaba altanera a través de sus cientos de cristales espejo.

No estaba demasiado segura de que hubiera hecho bien. A fin de cuentas¿por qué diablos se había empeñado en marcharse de su hogar? De acuerdo, estaba claro que un puesto de becaria en la pequeña ciudad donde se había pasado toda su vida, no valía lo mismo que en el Hospital Universitario Princetown pero al menos, se habría sentido protegida y animada por todos sus amigos y familiares.

Y todo por no saber decir no.

Fue su tía a la que se le ocurrió la genial idea de que cruzase de punta a punta el estado. No recordaba muy bien los métodos que utilizó para persuadirla. Dijo algo de oportunidades, gran equipo médico, inmejorables instalaciones y un gran nefrólogo como tutor durante aquel año. Estuvo más de tres cuartos de hora hablando. Tiempo suficiente para convertir su cerebro en una olla a presión de ideas, temores, ilusiones y confusión. Motivo suficiente con el que aceptar para cortar aquel riel de palabras relacionadas con estetoscopios, radiografías y batas blancas.

Realmente, su tía ni siquiera le caía demasiado bien. Hacía casi una década que no recibía de ella otra cosa que no fuesen cartas en las que casi le rogaba que si necesitaba ayuda en la carrera, algún problema con algún profesor, le avisase de inmediato. Pero ella nunca le había llegado a pedir nada. Sabía que su tía se había convertido en doctora en medicina y que tenía un buen puesto en un buen hospital. Eso era todo lo que conocía de ella y lo que necesitaba conocer. Casi incluso había olvidado su rostro.

Sin embargo, tres meses después de mantener aquella conversación por teléfono, había acabado frente aquel edificio acristalado.

Volvió a echar una ojeada al reloj, y ahogó un improperio cuando descubrió que el tiempo de espera se había reducido a media hora.

Maldita sea¿por qué el tiempo volaba tan rápido?

- ¿He estado aquí parada durante…?- No llegó a acabar la pregunta.

- Sí, durante más de diez minutos.- Una voz ronca, rota por el sarcasmo, la interrumpió, haciendo eco a su espalda.- Es una estructura interesente¿verdad, pero con demasiada gente dentro. Le he dicho miles de veces a la directora que cuelgue la lista de defunciones en la entrada. Se vaciaría antes que bajo una amenaza de bomba.

La joven se volvió con brusquedad, boquiabierta ante tal comentario. Frente a sus grandes ojos claros, una figura la encaraba con indolencia tras la visera de un enorme casco oscuro. No podía verle bien el rostro, aunque por el tono y el timbre de la voz, hubiera podido jurar que se trataba de un hombre. Vestía con una chaqueta de cuero, algo raída, que le parecía estar grande, y unos pantalones vaqueros cumplían la función de cubrir unas piernas delgadas. Se encontraba apoyado sobre el asiento de una enorme Harley Davis de color rojo bermellón, reluciente e inmaculada, como recién sacada de la lavadora. Su mano, delgada y morena, agrietada y con alguna que otra mancha de la edad, se cerraba en torno al puño de cuero azabache.

Intentó decir algo, responder lo que fuese, simplemente para borrar esa expresión boba que se había dibujado en su cara. Pero no lo consiguió, se limitó a cerrar la boca, sonreír con ingenuidad y clavar la mirada en el pedregoso suelo.

Aquella frase la había pillado con las defensas bajas.

El hombre, viendo que la muchacha estaba encontrando verdaderos problemas para hacer funcionar su lengua, suspiró con resignación, clasificándola como caso perdido. Sin quitarse el casco, le dio la espalda y se dirigió a paso seguro hacia la entrada del hospital. La puerta eléctrica, de cristal reforzado, se abrió ante él con cortesía, expulsando al exterior aquel olor dulzón a medicamentos, oxígeno de todo hospital.

Ella seguía mirándolo, como esperando que añadiese algo más. Quizás, algo que suavizase la frase anterior que había escuchado, como un simple: "Ha sido solo una broma" Sin embargo, lo que dijo al volverse fue algo muy diferente a los esperado:

- Si estás asustada, coge carrerilla.- Le aconsejo, burlón.- Pero ten cuidado. Si vas muy deprisa y no frenas a tiempo, acabarás con la carita llena de cristales. Y eso es algo muy desagradable.- La joven no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo. Aquello no tenía ninguna gracia.- Aunque por otro lado, tiene su ventaja. Así podrás meterte en una operación de cirugía estética con una excusa.

Cuando la barrera trasparente se cerró tras la espalda del hombre, ella parpadeó, confusa, sin llegar a entender exactamente lo que acababa de escuchar.

Tardó un par de minutos en caer en la cuenta.

"Me ha… ¿llamado fea?" Pensó, insegura.

Su ceño acabó por abatirse sobre sus enormes pupilas, y sus labios, formaron una corta línea blanca bajo su nariz. Sí, le había llamado fea, y de la manera más sutil y extravagante que había escuchado en su vida.

Boquiabierta y brusca, taladró con la mirada la puerta de cristal por la que había entrado el extraño individuo.

"¿A qué diablos venía eso?" Pensó, enfurecida. "Espero que no sea un médico de este hospital…" Se quedó en blanco, sopesando con gravedad lo que aquella idea podía significar. Pero de súbito se echó a reír, fruto de su propia ocurrencia. "¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Como va a ser… no, parece demasiado chiflado para serlo."

Sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, volvió a alzar la cabeza hacia las cientos de pupilas cuadradas de aquel monstruo de hierro y metal.

De reojo, volvió a mirar su reloj de pulsera.

Quedaban veinticinco minutos. Veinticinco minutos para internarse definitivamente en aquel mundo de olor a analgésicos, vestido de blanco y celeste, cuya comida y bebida no eran más que fármacos, donde las conversaciones se reducían a la vida y a la muerte, donde ningún dios existía, solo unas cuantas manos demasiado hábiles o demasiado torpes para juzgar sin ser conscientes la existencia de los demás.

Aunque claro, siempre quedaba la estación de tren que quedaba a tan solo unas cinco calles del hospital. Si salía corriendo quizás podría alcanzar el de las nueve. Además, llevaba el dinero suficiente en la cartera para pagar una buena comida en el vagón restaurante.

La súbita oleada de olor a medicamentos le hizo volver a la realidad.

No había pasado nadie por su lado y ella no se había movido, pero sin embargo las puertas de cristal se habían abierto de repente, haciéndole un guiño amistoso a la joven.

Su sonrisa se acentuó.

Desde su posición, le pareció una invitación a entrar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¿Por qué siempre lograba escabullirse¿Por qué diablos siempre lo lograba?

Llevaba ya más de tres días sin ver su cabello castaño entre el mar de batas blancas, y eso es algo que le asustaba y la ponía enferma. En primer lugar, porque Vogler amenazaba con retirar sus cien millones de dólares del hospital si no conseguía controlar a un maldito médico mal acostumbrado y revolucionario, y en segundo, porque odiaba que las enfermeras y el resto del personal se quejaran de que las consultas de urgencias desatendidas. ¡Ah, por supuesto! También había un tercer lugar, y era ni más ni menos, lo sulfurada e irritada que conseguía ponerla. Más incluso que cuando discutía con él.

Pero no esa mañana. Oh, por supuesto que no. No solo su orgullo estaba en juego, su propia sobrina, lo estaba. No quería ni imaginar la cara que se le quedaría si le anunciaba que el eminente nefrólogo con el que iba a aprender el verdadero oficio de hospital, se le había escapado por cuarta vez, después de treinta y seis horas de infructuosa búsqueda, por lo que desgraciadamente, no le había llegado a anunciar nada sobre su primera y, seguramente, última pupila.

No obstante, ahora que lo pensaba, convencerlo no iba a ser pan comido.

Pero de pronto, como caída del cielo, en su campo visual se introdujo sin permiso una alta y desgarbada figura, que contrastaba de manera portentosa con las que le rodeaban.

Sin perder ni un instante, escapó de su despacho a toda velocidad.

- Doctor Gregory House, no tan rápido.

El aludido se detuvo en seco, con el pie en alto, ahogando un suspiro de resignación. Girando sobre sus zapatillas de deporte, se encaró a la persona que se cernió sobre él con una venenosa sonrisa en los labios

Lisa Cuddy lo observaba enojada, para variar. Tenía la bata blanca a medio poner, dejando mostrar a medias el elegante conjunto verde manzana y la blusa escotada que tanto le gustaba, tanto a él como a ella, y del moño recién hecho le caían un par de bucles negros. Estaba claro que, mientras estaba vistiéndose en su despacho, lo había llegado a avistar antes de que éste hubiese llegado a escurrirse a la sala de estar de los médicos.

- ¿A dónde ibas?- Le preguntó, con un deje de fiereza.

- Me dirigía a mi despacho, como un buen médico. A revisar las consultas del día.- Respondió sin prisa, tomándose su tiempo para recalcar las palabras que le convenían.

La mujer no varió su expresión. Siguió observándole con gravedad, y al contestar, utilizó un tono en el que se husmeaba ironía a kilómetros.

- Creía que tu despacho se encontraba en la dirección contraria a la que habías tomado.

El hombre rió internamente, pero mantuvo intacta su inocente expresión.

- ¿De veras?- Abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo, intentando aparentar sorpresa.- Vaya. Lo habrás trasladado Julia, ya sabes, la enfermera jefe que nombraste la semana pasada, esa que es Pamela Anderson en morena… aunque era de esperar, después de la increíble noche que pasamos me querrá tener más cerca.

El rostro de Cuddy era un verdadero poema. Los nudillos, apoyados sobre sus brazos cruzados, se habían convertido en bultos blancos. Dio un paso al frente, clavando con fuerza la punta del tacón entre los dos pies del hombre. Con el dedo índice, lo señaló en indicación de advertencia.

- Julia no tiene nada que ver en esto, así que déjala en paz.- Le dijo con frialdad.- Y en segundo lugar…

House la interrumpió, sin importarle la expresión descompuesta de la directora del hospital.

- No te preocupes, no lo volveré a hacer. No es tan buena como tú en la cama.- Y, para corroborar aquella frase, le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

Decenas de pupilas de volvieron hacia ellos, con la curiosidad y el escándalo brillando en ellas.

Cuddy estaba a punto de estallar.

- Otro comentario fuera de lugar y considérate despedido de este hospital.- Amenazó, golpeando la yema del dedo índice el pecho del médico.

- Me quieres demasiado como para que me hagas eso.- Replicó él, echando a andar.

- Pero eso no quita que no te pueda añadir horas de guardia extra…

El pie de House se detuvo a siete centímetros del suelo. Volteó la cara en dirección a la de ella, con gesto exageradamente suplicante.

- Despídeme.

La directora del hospital meneó la cabeza, y tuvo que dar otro par de pasos para llegar a situarse en su misma línea. Respiró hondo antes de volver a hablar.

- Por favor, House, solo cierra la boca y escucha lo que tengo que decir. No sabes la cantidad de papeleo que tengo en el despacho…

El médico se frotó las manos, acompañando a aquel gesto con un encogimiento de hombros.

- No es algo que deba esperar más.- Le aconsejó.- Yo que tú, me marcharía corriendo a rellenarlo antes de que a nuestro querido Vogler se le ocurra volver de las Maldivas para revisar tu precioso escritorio…

- House.

- Qué.

- Seis horas más.

Esta vez fue él el que se rindió. Cruzó las piernas y apoyó su espalda contra la blanca pared. Era una verdadera tortura tener a esa mujer como jefe. Más que nada, porque era la única persona que lograba subyugarle bajo el mando de la autoridad. Claro, todo lo que las amenazas sobre horas extras daban de sí.

Cuddy pudo aclararse la garganta por primera vez y tragar algo de saliva, sintiéndose por fin algo más poderosa que él. La próxima vez lo amenazaría primero, y después, le pediría que la escuchase.

- Hoy llega una becaria.

- Genial. Fantástico.- Palmeó el hombre.- Celebraremos una fiesta. Yo traeré confeti y tu las bebidas.- Entornó ligeramente la mirada, divertido.- No escatimes con el vodka.

La mujer lo trepanó a través de su mirada verde.

- Es mi sobrina.- Le informó.

- Oh. Entonces no es genial ni fantástico.- House se llevó la mano a la frente en un típico gesto melodramático. Estudió la expresión de la directora del hospital con atención. Un destello de horror cruzó por su rostro moreno.- Miénteme. Dime que no está estudiando nefrología.

- Está estudiando la especialidad de nefrología.

- Pues muy bien, en ese caso…-. El hombre despegó su espalda de la pared, y se adelantó un par de pasos con la clara intención de marcharse.

- Te he dicho la verdad. La está estudiando.- Cuddy tuvo que moverse para cortarle el paso. Clavó sus pupilas en las suyas.- Quiero que seas su supervisor, y que entre en tu equipo médico.

La expresión indolente de House se metarfoseó. Sus pupilas se dilataron, labrando en su color metálico la gelidez del hielo, sus finos labios, se apretaron hasta formar una corta línea blanca bajo su nariz, y las facciones de su rostro endurecieron, adquiriendo una férrea crudeza.

- No.- Contestó de inmediato.

- ¿Por qué no?- La mujer no le permitió avanzar. Lo mantuvo quieto en su sitio, desafiando aquella mirada fría que destilaban los ojos del médico.- Es una buena chica.

- ¡Me importa un rábano que sea una buena chica!- Exclamó enojado, alzando los brazos.- ¡No soy una niñera!

- No hace falta que lo seas.- Le replicó.- Tiene veinticuatro años, no dos.

House esbozó una mueca socarrona.

- Una buena noticia. Cuando la haga llorar, en vez de darle el chupete, la mandaré a Wilson.- Tragó saliva, exasperado.- Él sí que sabe calmar a las jovencitas.

Cuddy suspiró con un deje de cansancio, mientras su mano se deslizaba hasta el bolsillo de su bata desabrochada. De él, extrajo una pequeña foto de carnet y la blandió frente a las penetrantes pupilas del hombre.

Su expresión artera se profundizó.

- Ya sabes que no firmo autógrafos en público.

La mujer bufó por lo bajo, y le obligó a mirar aquel pequeño rectángulo de papel.

- No seas crío.- Se aseguró de que su subordinado se fijase en la fotografía.- Esta es mi sobrina.

El médico arqueó las cejas, y la cogió para verla más de cerca. Parecía sorprendido.

- Vaya, no es muy fotogénica.- Comentó-. En la realidad es bastante más mona.

Cuddy pestañeó, sin entender.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Sencillo. Me he topado con ella en la entrada del hospital.- Respondió él, encogiendo los hombros.- Será cosa del destino.

Le guiñó el ojo por última vez, y dio unos pasos atrás, para evitar que su jefa se le cruzase en medio otra vez y le obligara a no huir. Echó a andar con rapidez, esperando que, de nuevo, la voz de la mujer cayera sobre él como una imponente cascada. Sin embargo, lo único que escuchó antes de doblar la esquina, fue más una nota de súplica que una sonata de órdenes:

- ¿Le darás una oportunidad, por lo menos?

House se detuvo, y alzó los ojos al cielo mientras ahogaba un sonoro suspiro.

- Solo una.

Retomó el paso en dirección a su despacho, levantando, como siempre, miradas suspicaces que se hincaban en su chaqueta de cuero y en el casco de motorista que aún llevaba colocado sobre la cabeza.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Es su turno.

Una voz amable, perteneciente a un hombre, la sobresaltó bruscamente. Dio tal bote sobre su asiento, que arrojó el cuaderno y el bolígrafo que descansaban sobre sus rodillas, al suelo. Azorada, levantó la vista para encarar al dueño de aquella voz suave que la había arrancado de su ensimismamiento.

Era médico, porque sobre su camisa celeste y sus pantalones beige, descansaba una larga bata blanca, arrugada por las mangas de tanto subirlas y bajarlas. Debía de estar al borde de los cuarenta. Pero, a pesar de que alguna arruga marcase más de lo necesario algunos de sus rasgos, resultaba tremendamente atractivo.

Bajo el cabello liso, de color café, el rostro maduro se encontraba compuesto por un par de cejas pobladas, unos ojos grandes, oscuros y expresivos, una nariz recta, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, y una boca generosa con un par de hoyuelos a cada extremo como adorno. La afabilidad y la calidez brillaban con luz propia en él.

- Disculpe.- Dijo de inmediato, inclinándose para recoger el cuaderno y el bolígrafo.- No quería asustarla.

La joven sonrió, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

- No se preocupe. No ha sido nada.

Los objetos caídos volvieron rápidamente a las manos de su dueña, que, nada más conseguirlos, los cerró a cal y canto. Vedando al momento de la vista del hombre las hojas escritas a tinta azul.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio, roto al poco por la voz del hombre.

- Puede pasar ya a la consulta.- Repitió, sin perder la amabilidad.

- ¡Ah! No, que va… no he venido por eso.- Se apresuró a aclarar la muchacha, comprendiendo que la había confundido con una paciente.- No estoy enferma.- Informó, al ver que el médico no entendía del todo.- Estoy esperando a alguien.

El recién llegado sonrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes inmaculados. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa, igual a la de un niño pequeño.

- Un lugar peculiar para esperar a alguien.- Comentó, sin borrar aquella mueca de su cara.

La joven rió, algo avergonzada.

- Estoy esperando a mi tía. Trabaja aquí.

- ¿De veras?- El médico observó como la muchacha asentía de inmediato.- ¿Cómo se llama? Quizás la conozca…

- Lisa. Lisa Cuddy.

El hombre palideció abruptamente, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza con incredulidad.

- Vaya.- Contestó, sin saber realmente que decir.

Los ojos de la que había confundido con una paciente, lo observaron detenidamente, con curiosidad.

- ¿La conoce?

Él asintió con la cabeza, recuperando en parte su color natural. La miró, divertido.

- Por supuesto. Es la directora del hospital, mi jefa.- Su sonrisa se pronunció al ver la expresión de asombro que se dibujó en el rostro de la joven. Fue a decir algo, pero cambió la frase por otra al ver una cabeza cubierta por bucles negros que se acercaba atropelladamente a ellos.- Mira, por ahí llega.

Un golpeteo de tacones de aguja cesó de pronto, deteniéndose a unos pocos metros de ellos. Lisa Cuddy frenó en seco cuando el rostro de su sobrina se volvió hacia ella. Casi ni la reconoció.

- ¡Alison!- Exclamó, retomando el paso vivamente. Antes de que la aludida hubiese conseguido levantarse, ya la había estrechado entre sus brazos.- Menos mal que no te has ido. Perdóname-. Parecía que lo sentía de verdad.- Me he retrasado demasiado.

- No te preocupes.- Le contestó la joven, correspondiendo el abrazo con fingido entusiasmo.

- Me alegro. -Cuddy se separó por fin, recorriendo de arriba abajo la figura de su sobrina.- ¡Santo Dios¿Desde hace cuanto que no te veía?- Preguntó, sorprendida.

- Desde que entré en la universidad.- Respondió Cameron, intentando ocultar el tono de resentimiento en la voz. Sin querer, su ceño se frunció un poco.

Su tía carraspeó, descubriendo algo incómoda aquella mueca que intentaba ocultar vanamente la muchacha. Se irguió, y le dedicó una cándida sonrisa, algo enturbiada por un súbito sentimiento de culpa. Le hubiese gustado sentarse allí, en la sala de urgencias, y hablar de tantas cosas que le quedaban pendientes desde hacía años. Pero ya pasaban de las nueve, y tenía montones de papeleo esperando en su despacho. Abrió la boca, quizás para disculparse del tener que dejarla en ese momento, pero una voz conocida lo hizo antes que ella.

- Eh… creo que estoy interrumpiendo…-. Cuddy volvió la cabeza, y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al descubrir al doctor Wilson junto a ellas. Se le escapó un suspiro de alivio, él podía ser su tabla de salvación.

- Espera, Wilson.- Le ordenó, al prever que el hombre había decidido que no pintaba nada en aquella escena.- ¿Querrás hacerme el favor de encargarte de ella?

"¿Encargarte de ella?"

La aludida suspiró, defraudada. Tenía por sabido que tendría una pequeña entrevista con ella, para acto seguido, tenerla con el supervisor del que estaría bajo su cargo durante ese año. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que esa entrevista no llegaría a producirse nunca. Torció los labios, sin saber si sentirse agradecida o contrariada, pero se mordió la lengua y guardó silencio.

El médico, por su parte, se limitó a observar tanto a una como a otra, y a asentir con la cabeza. Era una suerte que no hubiera pacientes en la sala de urgencias. Un milagro hecho realidad, que, como bien pensó el hombre, sería el mejor regalo de cumpleaños para su colega, House. De repente, parpadeó sorprendido, al caer en la cuenta de algo¿cómo era que aún no se había pasado por allí para pedirle su pequeña televisión portátil?

- Alison, este es el doctor Wilson.- Le presentó Cuddy.- Forma parte del equipo médico de tu nuevo supervisor. Tiene la especializaci…

- ¿House?- La interrumpió el aludido con un tono algo elevado, con los ojos a punto de salir de sus órbitas.- ¿La vas a mandar a House?

La directora del hospital frunció amenazadoramente el entrecejo, y encaró una expresión de advertencia contra el rostro moreno del médico. Su mirada le decía literalmente: "cállate".

- Exacto, la voy a mandar a House… pero si tienes alguna objeción estaría encantada de escucharla.

Sus ojos de fémina en estado de alta agitación le mandaban guardar silencio. Y él, como buen caballero que era, no pensaba contradecirla.

- No, por supuesto que no.- Se apresuró a contestar, fijando su mirada en las pupilas claras de Cameron.- Es el mejor médico del estado… a pesar de todo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Es esta puerta.

Wilson se detuvo junto a la consulta tres del ala de pediatría. Colocó la mano sobre el picaporte, pero no lo movió. A juzgar por sus labios apretados y su rostro ligeramente demacrado, no parecía estar muy seguro de abrirla.

Chascó la lengua, y miró de reojo a su acompañante. Ella le devolvió la mirada, preguntándose internamente qué clase de monstruo tendría como supervisor. Por la expresión del médico, se esperaba algo entre un doctor Frankenstein lunático y desatinado y un hombre lobo sediento de sangre.

Wilson respiró hondo, y sus dedos se desenroscaron del pomo de la puerta. Se volvió hacia ella con brusquedad, mientras su mano oscilaba en el aire, vacilando si posarse en el hombro de la muchacha o no.

- Escucha, no te tomes demasiado a pecho lo que te diga.- Dijo de pronto, con inquietante seriedad. Al fin y al cabo, no podía dejarla sola ante el peligro como si tal cosa.- Aunque sea el mejor médico de este hospital, él… bueno, es…-.Se detuvo al observar la demudada expresión de la sobrina de Cuddy. No estaba haciendo más que atemorizar a una pobre becaria. Quizás, después de todo y con un poco de suerte no sería para tanto. Casi al instante se echó a reír, sorprendido ante tal pensamiento. House era House, y aún no había conocido a una sola persona que hubiese salido ilesa tras cinco minutos de conversación seguida.

Alison tragó saliva, y esperó la palabra que venía a continuación con el corazón palpitando nervioso, en la mitad de la garganta.

La súbita sonrisa de Wilson la tranquilizó un poco.

-… especial. Supongo que esa palabra es la mejor que lo define.

La joven asintió, relajando por fin sus músculos agarrotados. Aquella mueca del médico sentaba mejor que la morfina.

- ¿Lista?

- Creo que sí.

Con un sonido sordo, la puerta giró sobre sus goznes, dejando mostrar tras su rectangular forma una estancia amplia, de color verde manzana y blanco, parecida al resto de consultas del hospital en el que había hecho las prácticas, cuando aún estaba en su ciudad. Eso sí, algo menos destartalada. La estancia, estaba decorada con estanterías de madera y cristal, encimeras en donde reposaban varios instrumentos médicos, y una larga camilla en la que yacía sentado un paciente. Se fijó atentamente en él, pues parecía el único ser humano, aparte de ellos dos, presente en la habitación.

Era un niño que debía de tener menos de diez años. En los labios, tenía apoyado el cuello de una pequeña botella de color ámbar, burbujeante de un líquido espumoso. Tragaba sin descanso, con verdadera necesidad.

Wilson lo observó, evidentemente desconcertado, para acto seguido desviar el rumbo de su mirada en dirección al objeto que el niño agarraba con tantas fuerzas.

A su lado, Alison se llevó las manos a los ojos, y se los frotó efusivamente. Estaba aún más aturdida que el médico.

- Eso… ¿es cerveza?

Las pupilas del hombres desprendieron llamas.

- ¡House!

De súbito, detrás de la camilla en la que reposaba el niño, unos brillantes ojos azules se asomaron con precaución. Tras un suspiro de claro alivio, una nariz algo aguileña, y unos labios finos, torcidos en una mueca de enojo, siguieron a sus claros predecesores.

- ¡Joder, Wilson, pensaba que era Cuddy!- Protestó, con una voz que le resultó conocida a la muchacha.- Ya podías haber avisado…

Su amigo se colocó una mano en la cadera, mientras la otra, lo señalaba casi con agresividad. Parecía una madre tremendamente enfadada ante el comportamiento de su hijo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

- Curando a un paciente.- Respondió con total tranquilidad el aludido, mientras le quitaba botella de cerveza al niño, y se echaba él mismo un trago.- El pobrecito lleva desde anoche con una excitación pronunciada, euforia y un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

El otro médico puso los ojos en blanco, y parpadeó sin entender.

- ¿Y para tratarlo le das cerveza?

House asintió, sonriendo con puya, y se apoyó sobre la camilla mientras la tendía de nuevo la botella al niño con caballerosidad. Éste, la atrapó de inmediato con sus pequeñas manos regordetas.

- Ayer sus padres fueron a cenar al Café de Paris, y dejaron al niño de una tal Verónica Jefferson. Seguramente, la canguro no tardó en despachar al niño, dejándolo acostado en la cama, mientras ella, llamaba a su novio. Al mismo tiempo que se daba el lote con él, al pobre niño no se le ocurrió otra cosa que escapar de su habitación y hacer una exploración por su cuenta en la pequeña bodega que estaba en el sótano.- Explicó, observando gratificado como el pequeño se terminaba la botella.- Después, paso lo que pasó. Llegaron los padres antes de tiempo y pillaron a la canguro liada con el maromo, al niño dándose cabezazos contra las paredes del pasillo, y una botella vacía de vino de reserva bajo el hueco de la escalera. Diagnóstico: una canguro despedida y sin honorarios, y un niño de siete años con una resaca de agárrate y no te menees.

Tanto Wison como Alison lo miraron boquiabiertos, sin saber que contestar. Fue el médico quién, tras un leve carraspeo, volvió a la carga.

- ¿Y no podías darle una aspirina o algo… legal?- Preguntó, escandalizado.

House arqueó las cejas, y marcó aún más su ladina expresión.

- Sí, por supuesto. Pero es que hoy yo también venía un poco pedo.

Esta vez nadie se atrevió a abrir la boca, y un incómodo silencio se hizo dueño de la habitación. De pronto, inconscientemente, los ojos vivos y escrutadores del médico se cruzaron con los de ella. Durante un instante se observaron mutuamente, cada uno reflejado en las pupilas del otro.

Cameron vio frente a ella a un hombre alto y moreno, de rostro oscuro y grave en el que, como dos luces en medio de la oscuridad, destellaban un par de ojos azules, grandes y tremendamente profundos. Tan fríos como el hielo que quema en las manos.

Sobre ellos, un par de cejas oscuras se cernían corroborando con aquel gesto atento que se mantenía en su evaluadora expresión. Tenía un aspecto descuidado, no se había afeitado, el pelo castaño se hallaba revuelto, y la ropa que usaba, una camiseta roja de estampados y un pantalón vaquero, se hallaban visiblemente gastados.

Parecía un individuo corriente, no tan agraciado como su compañero y por lo que hacía poco que había escuchado y había visto, con un peculiar modo de desempeñar su trabajo. Y, ahora que se fijaba, sin la bata blanca reglamentaria.

Él, por su parte, no encontró frente a sí más que a una cría recién nacida, con unos ojos oscuros demasiado grandes y llenos de amargura. La encontró demasiado simple. Siendo familiar de Cuddy, se había esperado hallar una morena despampanante, con suficientes curvas como para sustituir el recuerdo de las dos bailarinas de streaptease. Pero ni siquiera era rubia, y tampoco tenía aquel color rosado de su tía. Su piel era muy morena, plagada de negros lunares. Recubría un rostro agradable, sin maquillar, de facciones totalmente distintas a las dela directora. Un par de pupilas ovaladas, una nariz pequeña y respingona, y una boca pequeña de labios no demasiados carnosos.

En fin, nada del otro mundo.

Mientras se producía aquel cruce de miradas y pensamientos, Wilson y el pequeño paciente cruzaron una mirada, retándose el uno al otro a romperlo. Finalmente, tras aclararse la garganta ruidosamente, fue de nuevo el mismo hombre en romper aquel súbito silencio.

- Creo que aún no os habéis presentado…-. Comenzó a decir, indicándole con la mano a la joven que se acercase.- House, esta es…

- Sí, ya sé quién es.- Le interrumpió su amigo, esbozando una sonrisa peligrosa.- La pimpollo de Cuddy.

Las cejas de Alison parecieron bailar bajo su frente. No supo si fruncirlas por la molestia o arquearlas por el desconcierto. Sin embargo, fue una expresión de lo más estúpida lo que recibió el hombre como respuesta.

Wilson, oliendo a kilómetros las intenciones de su amigo, se apresuró a rescatar a su nueva colega de los peligrosas palabras del hombre.

- Se llama Alison Cameron.- Corrigió, con cierto toque de resentimiento en la voz.

- Así que Cameron¿eh?-. El médico rió por lo bajo mientras sus ojos volvían a pasearse a sus anchas sobre aquella figura femenina.- La protegida de Dios… aunque por ahora, solo la protegida de Cuddy. Bueno, por algo se empieza¿no?

Aquella vez tampoco hubo réplica ni comentario alguno.

House, con la sonrisa aún luciendo en sus finos labios, dio la espalda a los presentes de la estancia y se inclinó para recoger algo, medio escondido por el tapete que cubría la camilla. Cuando volvió a incorporarse, Cameron palideció abruptamente.

La chaqueta de cuero y el casco de motorista que aparecieron entre sus manos parecieron hacerle un guiño ladino, rebosante de maldad. La voz que le habló, de pronto, pareció venirle de muy lejos.

- He hablado con tu tía, y le he prometido que te daré una oportunidad.- Le informó el hombre, con cierto tono de retintín.- Solo una. Así que reza para que el siguiente paciente que venga tenga un simple catarro.

- ¿Pero tú a dónde vas?- Preguntó escandalizado Wilson, observando como la mano de su amigo abría la puerta lentamente.

- A descansar. Llevo una jornada de trabajo de lo más agotadora.- Respondió, esbozando una fingida mueca de agotamiento.

- ¡Pero si llevas solo aquí media hora!

- ¿Media hora¡Madre mía, ya decía yo que me encontraba cansado…!

Sin añadir ni un solo comentario más, estiró los labios en señal de despedida y cerró la puerta con suavidad.

Cameron, aturdida, intercambió una mirada con Wilson.

- Ya te dije que él…

- ¡Eh!

Ambos apartaron sus miradas. La puerta se había vuelto a abrir, y unos ojos azules habían aparecido junto al marco, en dirección a la recién llegada.

- Es solo una oportunidad, así que no la cagues.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Bien, hasta aquí llega el capítulo. Ojalá os haya gustado y que no me enviéis al buzón de correo virus para vengaros por lo que habéis leído xD.**

**De nuevo, gracias a todos los que me habéis mandado reviews, los contestaré en el siguiente capítulo. Recordad, un fanfic con reviews, es un fanfic feliz!**

**Besos!**


	2. Con complicación

**Hola de nuevo! Tras una corta pausa, aquí está de nuevo otro capítulo de SCARS, espero que lo disfrutéis! En este, entra un personaje salido de mi imaginación, no creo, ni mucho menos que sea como los que salen de la cabeza de David Shore, pero espero que no os disguste demasiado xD.** **Muchos besos!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Capítulo 2 **

**Con complicación**

- Oh, Dios mío, no me lo puedo creer…

- ¿Qué?

El doctor Wilson volvió la cabeza, siguiendo con la mirada el punto en la que la amortajada expresión de su colega se había detenido. Se le escapó una pequeña risita burlona.

- ¿Es qué tan tío bueno soy?- Rezongó el médico, intentando esconderse tras las páginas de "Noticias Nacionales" del periódico de la semana pasada.- ¿Tanto le gusto que tiene que anunciarlo por megafonía?

Su amigo se echó a reír, mientras perseguía con sus ojos castaños la nerviosa figura de la directora del hospital, que, con el rostro enervado y la bata aún desabrochada, llamaba por quinta vez al doctor House a través del micrófono de la recepción. Las enfermeras del hospital se miraban entre sí, preguntándose internamente a qué venía tanta prisa por llamar al nefrólogo.

Wilson meneó la cabeza, y de un tirón, arrebató el diario de las manos del hombre, arrancando una sonora protesta de sus labios.

- Se van a creer que estáis liados.- Le dijo, a modo de excusa.- Ve de una buena vez y habla con ella. Estará preocupada por su sobrina.

House emitió un bufido exasperado, mientras intentaba conseguir lo que le había sido arrebatado. Su colega alzó el periódico por encima de su cabeza para que no consiguiese alcanzarlo.

- Joder, hace solo veinte minutos que la he dejado sola en la consulta.- Replicó, sin flaquear en su empeño de conseguir el diario.- ¿Qué pasa¿Es ninfómana y se folla a todo lo que ve, o es una pirómana que prenderá fuego al hospital en cuanto tenga oportunidad?

- No seas bruto.-Wilson hizo un brusco quiebro, y esquivó los brazos de su amigo que se habían dirigido, ávidos, hacia lo que sujetaba con firmeza. Retrocedió un par de pasos, sin darse cuenta de que tras él se hallaba una pequeña mesita de cristal, repleta de revistas. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no hacerla pedazos.

Algunos ojos comenzaron a fijarse en ellos, irritados ante tal escándalo.

- ¡Oye¿Me lo devuelves de una maldita vez? Tengo un buen gancho de derecha… y créeme, no te gustará tenerlo incrustado en tus bonitos dientes.

- No digas tonterías, siempre te he ganado en las peleas de la universidad.

House arremetió contra él, con las manos crispadas. Casi llegó a acariciar las páginas grisáceas. Rugiendo como un toro embravecido, le arreó una patada en la espinilla como último recurso. Wilson ahogó un gemido de dolor, pero consiguió evitar que las ávidas manos del doctor agarrasen el diario. Resopló, sintiendo como la paciencia desaparecía progresivamente de su cuerpo.

- ¡Oigan!- Se oyó de pronto. Ambos, sin dejar de lado la infructuosa lucha, tornaron sus miradas hasta toparse con el hombre que les había llamado la atención. Debía ser el familiar de algún paciente en estado grave, porque estaba desaseado y tenía el rostro arrugado por la espera y la alteración. En su tono burbujeaba indignación.- ¡Esto no es un patio de recreo¡Si no son lo suficientemente adultos como para comprenderlo, vayan al jardín de infancia!

Wilson se detuvo de inmediato, roto por la vergüenza. Sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían, se apresuró a dar una explicación. No obstante, la voz ronca de House entró en escena antes que la suya.

- Sea bueno y cierre la boquita. Si no, cuando me lo encuentre en mi consulta, le meteré una sonda en el pene que le hará flipar en colores.- Su amigo se tragó una exclamación se horror cuando oyó tal comentario, nervioso, percibió como las manos del aludido se convertían de pronto en un par de bolas de carne enrojecida y huesos deseosos de golpear otros. Parecía meditar la idea de abalanzarse contra aquel individuo de lengua demasiado suelta, o directamente, escribir la mayor nota de reclamación jamás existida. House, por su parte, no se dignó siquiera en dirigirle una nueva mirada. Se volvió a encarar al oncólogo, que aún mantenía el periódico fuera de su alcance.- ¡Y tú, no seas cabrón y devuélvemelo!

- ¡House!

Fue como si alguien hubiese congelado el tiempo. La voz femenina, que sonó aterradoramente incontrolada y trastornada cerca de ambos oídos de los médicos, fue la medicina suficiente que los ayudó a separarse con rapidez, a recolocarse las ropas revueltas y a esbozar la expresión más cándida e inocente posible.

Les tembló un poco cuando tuvieron que enfrentarse a los ojos de Lisa Cuddy, que los enfilaron como una espada peligrosamente afilada.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Un dedo índice se cernió sobre el pecho de Wilson.

- Ha sido él.- Fue la respuesta de House.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Llevaba más de media hora allí, a la espera de que alguien entrase con dolor de cabeza o un simple resfriado. Pero nada, ni un solo alma había penetrado aún en la estancia, a la espera de recibir la primera receta escrita del puño y letra de una becaria interna.

Por un lado, estaba bien, deseaba con fervosidad que aquellos treinta minutos se transformasen en una jornada completa, pero por otro, sentía la ambicionada necesidad de acabar de una vez con aquel calvario, demostrar a aquel tipo si realmente merecía ser su pupila, o no.

Pero Santo Dios¿cómo se le había ocurrido a su tía ponerla a cargo de semejante…? Ni siquiera encontraba una palabra con lo que definirlo.

Los médicos con los que había trabajado de prácticas en el Saint Michel´s Hospital, allá, en su ciudad, la habían tratado con amabilidad y condescendencia, perdonándole algunos errores con tal de que se sintiera segura con lo que hacía y cómo lo hacía.

No lo conocía, pero tenía la sensación de que House no era de ese tipo de doctores, de los que cuando extraías un tejido canceroso, o sacabas sangre sin causar demasiados hematomas, te daban palmaditas en la espalda o te felicitaban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los ojos azules del aludido volaron de pronto por la mente de la joven, que meneó la cabeza, impotente. No, desde luego que no lo era.

De pronto, la puerta de la consulta se abrió con suma violencia, dando lugar a un rostro pálido, descompuesto por los nervios y la preocupación. Sobre él, la cofia de enfermera jefe se balanceaba peligrosamente encima de una extraordinaria melena negro azabache, elegantemente recogida en un prieto moño, en la nuca. A pesar de la blancura de su rostro y el rictus contraído de sus facciones, la joven pudo observar que era una auténtica belleza, de esas que tienen los adolescentes colgadas en las paredes de sus cuartos.

Engarzada con un imperdible en la pechera del uniforme celeste, una placa dorada rezaba un nombre: Julia Covan.

Cameron saltó de inmediato del taburete en el que había estado sentada durante aquellos minutos muertos. Pero antes de que sus cuerdas vocales llegasen a pronunciar algún sonido, la recién llegada se le adelantó.

- ¿Y el doctor House?- Su voz, algo aguda y desafinada, surgió de sus labios con un claro acento de ansiedad.

- No… no lo sé, la verdad.- Respondió, sincera.

La mueca de la enfermera, se torció de pronto con incredulidad mientras sus ojos, dos pupilas esmeralda, se paseaban a sus anchas por la anatomía de la muchacha desconocida. Se detuvieron, interrogantes, en la mirada clara de Cameron.

Un brillo desconfiado que encontró en las pupilas de la recién llegada la obligó a hablar.

- Soy Alison Cameron.- Se presentó, sin alzar la mano profesionalmente para estrecharla con la que con suerte, llegaría a convertirse en su subordinada.- Estoy trabajando mi especialidad con el doctor House.-. Esperó que la mujer hablase, pero ésta no despegó los labios.- Él es mi supervisor… más o menos.- Aquello no era del todo cierto, porque aún no sabía realmente si llegaría a trabajar algún día a su lado. Más que eso, no estaba segura si quería trabajar con él.

- Afana contigo la especialidad… ¿Y no está contigo?- Preguntó Julia, arqueando una ceja.

Cameron tragó saliva, sin demasiados ánimos para explicar lo que ocurría. No eran muy tentador el confesar que el hombre con el que supuestamente, estaría los cuatro años de especialidad, había desaparecido sin dejar otra cosa que una recomendación de lo más irónica. Maldijo en silencio, terriblemente incómoda. Podía palpar la desconfianza en el ambiente, escrita en colores chillones en el rostro palidecido de la hermosa mujer. Deseó internamente tener más agallas de las que disponía; dar la cara por sí misma no era algo que se le diese demasiado bien.

- No. Lo que pasa es que… estoy en periodo de prueba.- Logró articular por fin, con voz no demasiado concisa.

- Mierda.- La enfermera se mordió los labios, claramente alterada. Zapateando con sus zuecos en las baldosas blancas del suelo, dio un par de vueltas en redondo, librando en su cabeza una dura batalla consigo misma.

No se fiaba de aquella joven que la observaba en silencio. Se la veía demasiado voluble e insegura, incapaz de sacar cualquier enfermo adelante. Lo decía a gritos sus pupilas clavadas en sus zapatos, su expresión tensa y sus uñas mordidas.

Pero diablos, si el sarnoso de House no aparecía por ningún lado…

En aquel instante, la puerta se volvió a abrir, con tanta fuerza, que la forma del picaporte, quedó mellada en la pared. Tras ella, apareció la figura del doctor Wilson, el mismo hombre de sonrisa cálida que Cameron había conocido apenas una hora y media antes. Pese a eso, en aquel momento tenía el rostro empapado en sudor, y en sus ojos oscuros había un destello peligroso. Durante un segundo, intercambió una mirada callada con la recién llegada, sin reparar en su mueca incómoda, para acto seguido, encararse a la figura vestida de celeste que se encontraba a su derecha.

Entre ellos pareció desatarse una tormenta invisible.

- ¡Hay una niña de ocho años desangrándose en la UCI!- Bramó, enfurecido.- ¡Por qué no hay un médico con ella!

Julia Covan sostuvo su mirada oscura con frialdad, sin amilanarse lo más mínimo. Unas manchas rosadas aparecieron de golpe en sus mejillas, un fuerte rubor contenido, no de apocamiento, sino de ira. Sus ojos verdes, parecieron anaranjearse por momentos, una gentileza por parte de las llamas rabiosas que surgieron tras sus pupilas.

- Lo estaba buscando.- Replicó, en tono altanero.

Wilson tensó los labios, claramente enfadado. Se adelantó un par de pasos en dirección a ella, y blandió un dedo acusador. Si la mirada de la enfermera jefe era un incendio incontrolado, la suya encarnaba una enorme paisaje helado.

- ¡Sabes muy bien que andamos escasos de personal¿¡Por qué diablos no has venido a avisarme!- Gritó, mientras sentía como la vena de la sien comenzaba a palpitarle con demasiada fuerza.- ¡Estaba solo en mi despacho!

El cuerpo de ella se erizó.

- No eras tú el médico que buscaba.- Susurró, con voz suficientemente audible para que ambos presentes lograsen escuchar.

Cameron desvió la mirada, hondamente incómoda.

Internamente, se preguntó que podría haber ocurrido entre ellos dos para que fuesen capaces de olvidarse de todo lo que les rodeaba, de la silenciosa becaria, de la pobre niña que se desangraba en una camilla de la UCI, del mundo que les rodeaba… para centrarse únicamente en las palabras que podrían hacer más daño que las recibidas, escupidas como veneno. Aún así, en aquella última frase había detectado una leve vacilación, un arrepentimiento ahogado. No pronunció palabra, pero sintió una extraña lástima por ella. Tenía la sensación de que alzaba mucho la voz y soltaba aquel tipo de indirectas tan dañinas para no oír lo que realmente sentía.

Pasándose la lengua por los labios resecos, observó con el rabillo del ojo tanto a uno como a otro.

El médico no reaccionó inmediatamente, digirió aquellas seis palabras con dificultad, como si descubriese en ellas un significado oculto, demasiado complicado de aceptar. La vena de la sien no redujo la intensidad de sus palpitaciones, pero sí la velocidad. El propio color de su cara pareció disminuir acorde a sus latidos.

Julia alzó los ojos al techo, posándolos en algún lugar en la que no viera reflejada la expresión del oncólogo. Pero entonces, dando un giro brusco sobre las puntas de sus pies, se encaró a la joven.

- Tú, ven conmigo.- Y salió apresuradamente por la puerta de la consulta, sin dirigir ni una última mirada al demudado Wilson.

Cameron sacudió la cabeza, y se apresuró a seguirla, ahogando en sus profundidades el deseo de no dejar al silencioso hombre allí, solo, embebido en sus propios pensamientos. Era algo que le recordaba demasiado así misma. No obstante, la racionalidad se impuso al arrebato, y como una autómata, se dio prisa en seguir a la mujer.

Para alcanzarla tuvo que echar a correr.

- ¿Sabes poner grapas?- Le preguntó con sequedad la enfermera, cuando por fin se encontró a su lado.

La joven arqueó ambas cejas.

- Soy médico.

Julia resopló, como si lo que acabase de escuchar se tratase de una impertinencia.

- Pues reza lo que sepas para que las coloques en su sitio.- Le aconsejó de malas maneras.- Si estás en periodo de prueba, y encima con un supervisor como House, busca otro hospital rápido si cometes el más mínimo fallo.

Cameron asintió con dificultad, sintiendo como una especie de cosquilleo desagradable ascendía desde su estómago hasta su garganta. Notó las irremediables ganas de llevarse los dedos a la boca y morderse un par de uñas.

"Es solo una oportunidad, así que no la cagues" Las palabras del médico hicieron eco en su cabeza.

Respiró hondo, y guardó impulsivamente las manos en los bolsillos de su bata.

"No la pienso cagar"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No fue tan terrible como imaginó. Por suerte, lo que había dicho Wilson no había sido del todo cierto, porque cuando llegó, encontró a la pequeña perfectamente colocada en una camilla de la UCI, con un par de enfermeras a su alrededor que intentaban frenar la hemorragia de la cabeza.

La pequeña estaba inconsciente, debilitada por la sangre perdida y sedada por los fármacos. Pese a eso, no presentaba tan mal aspecto como se había imaginado.

- ¿Dónde están las salas de operación?- Preguntó con voz enervada, mientras miraba nerviosa el instrumental médico que descansaba en una pequeña bandeja a poca distancia de sus manos.

- No hay tiempo. Un coche la atropelló hace más de media hora. Se ha golpeado contra el filo de la acera.- Le cortó Julia, observando atentamente como el personal apartaba las gasas esterilizadas de la herida palpitante.- Hay que hacerlo aquí mismo.

Cameron se pasó la lengua por los labios, sin saber realmente si debía replicar o no. Interiormente, percataba en demasía que la sala no estaba lo suficientemente limpia para realizar una cirugía, por sencilla que fuese.

Miró de reojo los ojos cerrados de la niña.

- ¿Cómo se llama?- Preguntó, mientras se abalanzaba, literalmente, sobre una fuente para lavarse las manos a toda prisa.

Cruzaron una mirada indescifrable.

- Alice, Alice Sarandon.

- Bien…-. Extendió las manos, y se sorprendió al descubrir que temblaban. Apretando los dientes, intentó tranquilizarse mientras una de los auxiliares le colocaba los guantes esterilizados de color blanco. Suspirando hondo, quedó de cara hacia su primera paciente.- Por favor…-. Rogó, mientras le tendían una jeringuilla para insensibilizar la zona herida.- Cúrate.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La pequeña operación salió bien, más de lo que ella y Julia esperaban. La enorme hendidura que había separado el cuero cabelludo en dos hemisferios, fueron gratamente volubles a los dedos finos de la joven becaria. Incluso las grapas presillaron la lesión con suma obediencia. Hubo que colocar diez, pero ni por un momento la pequeña Alice dio señal de rechazarlas.

Tres cuartos de hora después de haber iniciado la cirugía, la niña se encontraba en la sala de recuperación.

Cameron sentía una reprimible euforia, que supo controlar a la perfección, más por cautela que por ética. Aún no había nada seguro hasta que la niña despertara.

- ¡Cómo está?

Una mujer, alta y robusta, de abundante cabello oscuro, llegó jadeando junto a la cama de Alice, a la que tomó de inmediato de la mano. No dio tiempo a que la joven becaria contestase, porque un riel interminable de frases inconexas y balbuceantes brotó de su boca con la impetuosidad de un río desbordado.

Cameron prefirió esperar con una paciente expresión a que se calmase un poco.

- Es… estaba en el trabajo y me llamó la policía… decían, no sé que de un posible atropello de una niña…-. Boqueó, y tuvo que respirar durante un instante para no atragantarse con su propia saliva.- Preguntaban si tenía una hija que respondía al nombre de Alice Sarandon, que… que… yo que sé, que aún seguía con vida, pero que…-. Rompió en un sollozo amargado, y escondió el rostro entre las manos, restregándoselo con rabia. Cameron intentó decir algo, pero de nuevo la otra mujer habló a tiempo.- ¡Le prometo que intenté llegar antes, pero Anna, mi jefa, no me permitió salir del buffete sin que…!- Volvió a callar durante un instante, en el que sorbió por la nariz.- Cuando llegué, la enfermera jefe estaba en el lugar donde habían pues no se qué en la cabeza de mi hija… había tanta sangre…-. La mujer se inclinó sobre su hija, y le besó con dulzura en los ojos.

Cameron esbozó una sonrisa, y ladeó ligeramente el rostro, sin apartar la mirada de la escena.

- Ella está bien.

Al instante, supo que había metido la pata hasta la coronilla. ¿A qué médico con un poco de sesera se le ocurría decir algo así, sin estar del todo seguro, por dejarse llevar por un estúpido sentimiento? Casi enseguida se arrepintió, pero no consiguió rectificar al ver la mirada de felicidad, esperanza y tranquilidad que destelleó con fuerza en los ojos de la mujer.

- Gracias por haberla curado.- Dijo de pronto ella, sujetándola de las manos con temblorosa gratitud.

La sonrisa de la joven vaciló.

- Escuche, señora Sarandon…

Pero de pronto, una voz, débil y aguda, la interrumpió.

- ¿Ma… má?

Ambas se volvieron con rapidez hacia unos pequeños ojillos azules que les devolvieron una mirada confundida, pero feliz.

- ¡Alice!

La madre de la enfermera se abalanzó sobre su hija, llenándola de besos. Bajo los párpados, le caían gruesas gotas, lágrimas que la empaparon tanto a ella, como a su hija.

Cameron, al instante, obligó educadamente a la mujer apartarse, para que pudiera realizar un rápido reconocimiento.

La tensión estaba algo baja, pero quizás no era más que una de las consecuencias de la sedación y la anestesia. Por lo demás, estaba más sana que ella misma. No obstante, y para cerciorarse, le hizo una última pregunta.

- ¿Te encuentras totalmente… bien¿Sientes náuseas, dolor de cabeza, pinchazos en alguna parte del cuerpo…?

Rezó porque la respuesta fuese negativa.

- Bueno…-. La pequeña vaciló, y se levantó un poco el camisón que le habían proporcionado en el hospital. Con el pulgar, se señaló un enorme hematoma que formaba un extraño dibujo bajo su ombligo.- Noto algo raro… aquí.

Cameron se lo examinó superficialmente sin mediar palabra. Sintió como a su lado, la señora Sarandon se estiró para observar lo que hacía. Al cabo de unos instantes, se incorporó, con expresión tranquila.

- No es nada. Te has dado un buen golpe, lo que sientes raro es el hematoma. Nada más.- Comentó segura de sí misma, arrancando un suspiro de alivio tanto de la madre, como de la hija.- Si lo desea, puedo darle el alta ya…

Un nuevo suspiro.

- Oh, sí, como no.

Cameron se volvió, rebuscando entre un par de folletos las hojas que le había entregado Julia para dejar marchar definitivamente al paciente, pero, antes de que lograse encontrarlo, un fuerte grito le hizo girar la cabeza con brusquedad.

La señora Sarandon había puesto en pie a su hija, y con el rostro descompuesto por la ira y la impotencia, señalaba con fiereza a la cama en la que había estado acostada Susan.

- ¿_Eso_ no es nada?

Ella no la escuchó, ni siquiera percibió su mirada asesina que parecía apuñalarle. Sus ojos brillantes, su corazon quieto, sus pulmones, sus músculos… todo parecía centrarse únicamente en la enorme sombra rojo sangre que teñía la blancura de las sábanas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alguien golpeó la puerta de su despacho, y él mismo la abrió con prontitud, deseando en su interior que no fuese la figura desagradable de Julia Covan la que había venido a molestarle.

Sin embargo, el rostro que vio Wilson era mucho más moreno que el de la enfermera jefe, y los ojos anegados de lágrimas, no eran verdes, sino azules.

- ¿Cameron?

Ella bajó la cabeza, con las mejillas teñidas de vergüenza y los brazos que sujetaban un historial médico, repleto de resultados de pruebas médicas, temblando furiosamente.

La observó en silencio, gravemente preocupado, y se apresuró a prestarle un pañuelo para que se secase los ojos. Ella lo rechazó con una negación de cabeza, y le preguntó con voz ronca si podía pasar.

Él, confuso, se hizo a un lado y apartó una silla para que la joven se sentara.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó con ansiedad, en cuanto se hubo sentado frente a ella.- No me digas que ha sido House…-. Cameron no contestó, y Wilson se llevó las manos a la cabeza, dejándose llevar por la exasperación.- Pero menudo pedazo de animal¿por qué coño tiene siempre que cagar…?

- No es él.- Le interrumpió con suavidad la joven, tendiéndole de pronto un montón de papeles.- Quiero consultarle algo.- Dudó durante un instante.- Sobre el caso que me ha tocado.

- Tutéame. Yo no soy tu supervisor.

La joven sonrió levemente, y se corrigió.

- Quiero consultarte algo.- Esperó durante unos minutos a que el oncólogo revisara los resultados de las pruebas.- Se llama Alice Sarandon, tiene siete años y llegó al hospital a causa de una rotura del tejido craneal.- Hablaba con voz mecánica, casi con profesionalidad, si no hubiese sido por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir al exterior.- Se cerró la herida con diez grapas. Yo misma me encargué de ello… pero la madre de la niña encontró sangre en el colchón en el que había estado tumbada tras el periodo post-operación. Le he hecho las pruebas que he creído convenientes, y lo único que he encontrado ha sido el nivel de estrógenos, así como la producción de óvulos demasiado alta y una hemorragia en el endometrio.- Tragó saliva y miró a los ojos del oncólogo.- Creo que se trata de un cáncer.

Wilson parpadeó un momento, pensativo, y volvió a bajar la mirada hacia los resultados de las pruebas.

- Es joven para tener un tipo de cáncer así, pero… las pruebas lo confirman.- Suspiró, y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de su mullido sillón.- Pero no estoy demasiado seguro, habría que realizarle una biopsia del tejido y…-. De súbito se interrumpió.- ¿Quieres que te ayude a diagnosticarla?

Cameron se lo agradeció en su fuero interno, pero meneó la cabeza.

- House quiere que lo resuelva yo sola.- Contestó, reticente.

- House quiere muchas cosas.- Le replicó Wilson, haciendo una mueca.- Quiere que los pacientes no existan, que las horas de consultas se reduzcan, que todos las noches sean sábados, que Julia lleve otro uniforme más corto, que Stacey vuelva con él, que Cuddy…

Se detuvo demasiado tarde. La joven había levantado sus pupilas, y las clavaba, perspicaces, en la apurada expresión que se había apoderado de los rasgos del oncólogo.

Wilson carraspeó, y decidió pasar de largo la enorme metedura de pata que había cometido.

- Eres solo una becaria que no conoce el hospital. No tendría por qué enterarse…

Ella asintió, pero se incorporó de su asiento.

- No es solo por él.- Dijo enigmáticamente.- Quiero resolverlo yo sola.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¡Eh¡Wilson¡Tío, te has perdido el culebrón de las doce¡El doctor Gray y la inocente enfermera Susy, lo han hecho¡Lo han hecho¡La escena fue mejor que la peli porno que alquilé el otro día¡A eso sí que le llamo yo gemir y gritar como perros en celo!

La desgarbada figura de House serpenteó entre las miradas enojadas de las enfermeras y las exasperadas de los doctores. Sin pudor o vergüenza alguna, agarró la bandeja vacía de la comida y atravesó media fila hasta llegar al lado de su amigo.

- ¿Qué tenemos hoy para comer?- Preguntó, sin dirigirse a nadie. Antes de que Wilson llegase a contestarle, se inclinó a olfatear la carne en salsa que humeaba en el recipiente de metal.

La obesa cocinera lo observó amenazante, con el ceño fruncido.

El médico se apartó de inmediato, con una fingida expresión aterrorizada en sus marcadas facciones. Colocó las manos frente así, como si intentase calmar a una enorme bestia.

- Está bien, está bien…-. Dijo, dirigiéndose a la robusta mujer.- Me como solo una ensaladita. Los chuletones de ternera para usted…

Pareció salir humo de la enorme nariz de la cocinera.

Por suerte, Wilson se acercó rápidamente para socorrer a su amigo de la súbita ira femenina que en breve se precipitaría sobre él. Le colocó con prisa la carne en salsa en un plato y lo empujó con urgencia hasta la caja, donde ya estuvieron a salvo de la robusta cocinera.

- Te tengo que contratar para que me protejas.- Dijo, mientras sacaba un billete de diez dólares de su cartera y pagaba.- Pero no veas la película de "El Guardaespaldas", sé que estoy bueno y no quiero que sigas el ejemplo del protagonista.

El oncólogo decidió dejar pasar por alto el último comentario, y, en silencio, ambos se dirigieron a una de las pocas mesas libres que quedaban en el comedor. En cuanto se sentaron, el médico agarró el tenedor y comenzó a comer con toda tranquilidad.

Ni se percató de que su amigo parecía estar librando una pequeña batalla consigo mismo.

- He hablado con Cameron.- Dijo de pronto Wilson.

House ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la mirada del plato.

- ¿Si¿Y dónde está ahora¿Comiendo con su querida tía en el "Palace Restaurant"?- Preguntó, con un dejo de ironía.

- Trabajando.

- ¿Cómo?- La cuchara del hombre quedó suspendida en el aire, a medio camino de su boca. Sus ojos azules se elevaron hasta encontrar los castaños del oncólogo.- ¿Por qué¿Tan buena impresión quiere darme?

- Está asustada.- Le corrigió Wilson.- Por todo ese rollo de la única oportunidad… ¿Por qué no aceptas ser su supervisor y ya está?

El ceño de House se arrugó con algo de enojo.

- ¿Y eso a ti que te importa?- Preguntó.- ¿Ya has tenido tiempo para tirarle los tejos?

- No seas idiota.- Replicó de inmediato el aludido.

Su amigo suspiró, fingiendo desesperación.. A menudo, la preocupación que sentía Wilson por cualquier ser humano diez años más joven que él, le resultaba de lo más exasperante.

Además, se repitió por segunda vez en aquel día, ni siquiera era demasiado guapa.

- ¿Entonces a qué viene tanta preocupación?

Wilson volvió a coger el tenedor y se llevó un trozo de carne a la boca, masticándola con pasión, como si intentase hacerla puré. Sin embargo, cuando la tragó, sintió como si acabase de ingerir algo tan duro y raspante como una piedra. Tuvo que abalanzarse sobre el vaso de agua para no atragantarse.

House lo observó detenidamente, y de pronto, dibujó una expresión divertida en sus labios.

- Estás enfadado.- Afirmó, atrayendo la mirada de su amigo.- Pero no por lo de la pimpollo de Cuddy.

Wilson le hizo caso omiso.

- Le ha tocado un caso complicado. Me ha enseñado el historial y el resultado de algunas pruebas, únicamente para consultarme, y ni yo mismo sabría diagnosticar si realmente tiene cáncer sin la prueba de una biop…

- ¡Vamos, que le den a la paciente!- Le cortó House con violencia. A su alrededor, decenas de ojos se volvieron hacia ellos, con el pasmo y la indignación brillando en sus pupilas clínicas.- Cuéntame lo que realmente te pasa.

Frente al rostro del médico se levantó una alta muralla. Cruzó los brazos y apartó el plato de comida de su vista, con sus dos espesos ceños bailando sobre su fría mirada.

- No es algo que te incumba.- Siseó, con voz helada.

House ahogó una risilla burlona mientras se inclinaba sobre su amigo, como si fuese a hacerle una importante y sentida confidencia. En su rostro, había una mueca que hizo retroceder a Wilson.

- Como no me lo cuentes, les digo a todos que Cuddy te pone cachondo.

El aludido palideció.

- No serás capaz.- Susurró, aterrado.

- ¿Qué no?

El hombre hizo un amago de levantarse, y Wilson, al instante, se arrojó sobre él para sujetarle del brazo, arrojando sin querer el plato a rebosar de carne en salsa, al suelo.

El ruido de porcelana rota solo sirvió para acentuar la expresión de su amigo y atraer un nuevo puñado de miradas.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, el oncólogo se inclinó para recoger parte del estropicio que había formado.

House no se movió.

- Eres peor que un niño pequeño.- Le escupió furioso, cuando con las mejillas, rojas por segunda vez en el día, depositó lo que antes había formado parte de la vajilla del comedor del hospital encimad e la mesa.- Maldita sea, tú nunca me cuantas nada¿por qué debo hacerlo yo?

Los ojos del otro hombre se elevaron.

- En primer lugar, porque siempre te enteras de mis cosas antes de que llegue yo a contarte nada, y en segundo…-. Sonrió.- Porque soy un verdadero cotilla.

Wilson suspiró.

- No es solo por lo de Cameron… es por Julia, estoy harto.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cuando llegó a casa, de lo único que tuvo ganas fue de ponerse el pijama y marcharse a dormir, aunque tenía la sensación de que aquella noche no soñaría más que con la ovalada mancha de sangre de las sábanas de Alice Sarandon. Pero, por suerte o por desgracia, cuando logró cruzar el umbral del hogar, dulce hogar, descubrió furiosa, que los encargados de la mudanza habían dejado todos los muebles allí, en mitad del salón, en vez de haberse molestado en dejarlos en las habitaciones tal y como les pidió ella a cambio de una buena propina. No obstante, eso no era lo peor, los malditos vendedores que le habían encasquetado esa casa, según ellos, en perfectas condiciones, se habían olvidado de mencionar un enorme agujero en la pared que comunicaba con el apartamento de al lado. Por lo menos, los encargados de transportar sus muebles hasta allí, habían tenido la delicadeza del disimularlo un poco. Más, a pesar del enorme cuadro que vedaba la mayor parte de la hendidura, Cameron podía ver el salón de su vecino si clavaba sus ojos en la grieta que asomaba bajo el marco del lienzo.

- No me lo puedo creer…-. Definitivamente, aquel día no podía acabar peor.

Pero eran ya casi las doce, y al día siguiente tendría que estar a primera hora en el hospital, y enfrentarse a la cara enfermita de la pobre niña y al gesto furibundo de su madre. No estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse tan tarde a la empresa de mudanzas y a unos vendedores que ya tendrían la inmobiliaria cerrada.

La idea que se le había ocurrido aquella mañana, la de echar a correr a alcanzar el autobús de las nueve, le pareció posible candidata a repetir al día siguiente.

Suspiró, y se dispuso a rebuscar su pijama entre el montón de ropa que rebosaba de las maletas. Por suerte, encontró pronto un largo blusón de verano, que a veces hacía las veces de camisón.

Se desnudó con lentitud, sin molestarse en dejar la ropa usada debidamente doblada. Se limitó con hacerla un guiñapo y dejarla caer al suelo. Pero entonces, cuando se encontró por fin en ropa interior y con el blusón atascado en su cuello, escuchó un ruido confuso, como a cristal roto, seguido de un susurro que bien había podido ser una maldición.

Cameron se detuvo en seco, boquiabierta, cuando avistó a través del agujero de la pared unos ojos muy azules que la observaban. Los reconoció al instante, mientras pestañeaba asombrado.

- ¿Doctor… House?

Aquella mirada le sonrió. Tras ella, el resto de la madura fisonomía de su futuro supervisor, apareció con una angelical mueca pendiendo de sus facciones.

- ¡La pimpollo de Cuddy!- Exclamó él, aparentando desconcierto.- Vaya… menuda sorpresa… ¿Vives aquí?

Aquella pregunta era demasiado obvia para poder responderla.

Cameron se apresuró a bajarse el camisón los más rápido que pudo. Furiosa y avergonzada, se preguntó cuánto tiempo había llevado ahí, mirándola con descaro tras el cuadro y el agujero de la pared.

- ¡Me estabas espiando!- Preguntó casi con repulsión, olvidando por momentos el tratamiento de usted que debía utilizar con el médico.

El hombre pareció desconcertado durante un instante. Sus pupilas giraron en espiral, sin detenerse en ningún punto fijo, mientras que su cerebro, a toda máquina, rezaba por encontrar alguna excusa plausible.

Ella esperaba su respuesta con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- ¿Lo estabas o no?- Hubo algo en el tono de su voz que le recordó a Cuddy.

House se encogió de hombros, y se pasó su delgada mano por el cabello oscuro.

- Es… la costumbre.

La mueca de la joven se hundió en su rostro.

- ¿Se dedica a espiar a sus vecinos?

Las cejas del médico se arquearon.

- Hombre… si son un par de strippers rubias con unas peras mejores que las de tu tía…-. Los ojos de la muchacha quedaron en blanco. Cameron abrió la boca para contestar algo, hiriente tal vez, pero no hubo palabras que consiguiesen hacer funcionar su lengua.- Pero tranqui, no lo volveré a hacer. Hoy, que no están ellas para poder mirarlas, ni Wilson para meterme con él, me apretaré una página porno por internet y te dejaré tranquila.

La aludida sacudió la cabeza, aturdida, y con los puños apretados por el enojo, le dio la espalda y se internó en el salón. Lo había visto por primera vez desde hacía unas cuantas horas, y ya le resultaba demasiado grotesco, sarcástico y extraño para considerarlo como un ser humano normal.

- Eh.

Cameron se volvió, aún a la defensiva.

- Te ha tocado un caso complicado.- Aquello no era una pregunta, si no una afirmación.

La joven se terminó de voltear, y clavó una mirada vacilante en los profundos ojos del médico. En ellos, se vio extraña, demasiado pálida por la luz del flexo, rodeada de un profundo mar azul intenso.

- Sí, un poco.

Durante un momento, ambos mantuvieron sus pupilas clavadas en el otro.

- ¿Sabes por qué te hago esto¿Por qué quiero que resuelvas tú sola este caso?- Preguntó de improviso, sin cambiar el rumbo de sus ojos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza a modo de respuesta. La mirada del hombre se le hizo tan insportablemente insondable que tuvo que apartar los ojos, intimidada.

- ¿Por qué quieres ser médico?- Volvió a preguntar.

Cameron suspiró.

- ¿Eso importa?

Una sonrisa extraña, que más bien pareció una mueca demasiado estirada, se dibujó en la cara del médico.

- Para mí, sí. Pero…-. La interrumpió, antes de que llegase a contestar-… no me sueltes el rollo de ayudar a los demás. Dejando aparte que no lo aguanto, es algo que está demasiado usado.

La joven respiró hondo, cuestionándose en silencio a dónde diablos quería llegar a las doce de la noche, aquel hombre que conocía de apenas quince horas. Sin embargo, la pregunta le pareció interesante. ¿Por qué había elegido ser médico? Lo cierto era que nunca se lo había planteado. Desde pequeña, siempre había sentido cierta fascinación por todo lo relacionado con el cuerpo humano, y algún que otro año había seguido con interés alguna de esas series de médicos en la que los enfermos acababan liándose con los doctores, y las enfermedades eran tan surrealistas que hasta daban risa. ¿Esos podían ser los motivos suficientes con los que se había motivado a ejercer una carrera de diez años?

Claro que no.

- Vi morir a un amigo cuando tenía diez años.- Mintió, tras un titubeo.- Cuando ocurrió, estábamos en una cafetería.- Acotó una nota de dramatismo, para dar algo de realidad a la historia.- Nadie pudo hacer nada por él.

- Ya.- Hubo algo en la expresión de House que convenció a la joven de que no se había tragado del todo la mentira.- ¿De qué murió?

- Ya no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que fue…- por el cerebro de Cameron, pasaron a toda velocidad todas aquellas clases de enfermedades o ataques que podían acabar con un pequeño de tan corta edad.- … De un ataque epiléptico. Se tragó la lengua y…

- Se asfixió.- Acabó por ella el médico. La siguió observando durante un instante, y de pronto, suspiró.- Bueno, te dejo ya. El portátil está tentadoramente cerca de mí, y siento unas ganas irresistibles de llevármelo a mi cuarto. Ya sabes, cosas de chicos.

Dirigió una última mirada azul a la becaria, acompañada de un guiño malicioso, y le dio la espalda, internándose en la oscuridad del salón.

Cameron suspiró, sintiéndose demasiado cansada para pensar en algo que no fueran las sábanas y la almohada de su cama, abandonada en la sala de estar.

A trompicones, ahogando bostezos descomunales, se dejó caer sobre el lecho, encontrándolo mucho mas acogedor y blando que de costumbre.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que acotó su posición preferida y las sábanas eran de franela, le costó quedarse dormida, y cuando por fin su respiración lo corroboró, tuvo un sueño agitado y confuso. En él, aparecía la carita descompuesta de Alice Sarandon, pálida y con los ojos cerrados. Estaba muerta. Pero aquello no era lo peor, después, llegaba su madre que, con puñal en mano, la hería de muerto. Por último, agonizante y gimiendo de dolor, veía al doctor House, que se acercaba y le anunciaba con una enorme sonrisa que ahora nunca podría ser su supervisor.

Gritando, se despertó.

A pesar de que todo estaba oscuro, y la única luz cenicienta que penetraba por una rendija de la persiana no era suficiente para iluminar la estancia, creyó ver una mancha de sangre entre sus sábanas. Volvió a gritar, pero calló al momento, al darse cuenta que no se trataba más que de una imaginación suya.

Resopló, con el corazón y los pulmones palpitando aún agitadamente, y se dispuso a tumbarse de nuevo, abandonarse de nuevo a aquella pesadilla. Sin embargo, no se movió. Una idea simple, pero terriblemente esclarecedora había sacudido su cerebro.

De un salto se incorporó, haciendo caso omiso al mareo que la sorprendió de pronto. Tropezando, consiguió encontrar el interruptor de la luz.

- Ya lo entiendo… la subida de producción de las células, la extraña sensación en el vientre, la herida del tejido…-. Se abalanzó sobre el teléfono y marcó el número del hospital lo más rápido que le permitieron sus delgados dedos.- Maldita sea, esa niña no tiene cáncer…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al otro lado de la pared, unos labios finos y agrietados se estiraron, esbozando una mueca que podía ser una sonrisa. Sobre ellos, un destello aguamarina pareció chispear.

House despegó la oreja de la pared y se dejó caer en el sofá.

De pronto, la luz del pasillo se encendió, mostrando bajo ella una figura somnolienta, cubierta por un pijama azul marino de rayas negras. Bostezó antes de dirigirse al médico.

- ¿Qué, ya lo ha resuelto?- Preguntó, acercándose a él.

- Sí… ha tardado un poco en diagnosticar una menarquía temprana en una niña, pero sí, lo ha resuelto.

Wilson parpadeó, asombrado.

- ¿Era eso, una regla?- No cabía en su asombro.

Su amigo le dirigió una mirada exasperada, cargada de sorpresa.

- No me jodas¿tú tampoco lo sabías?

- ¿Tú sí?- El oncólogo frunció el ceño, un poco a la defensiva.

- De un solo vistazo al resultado de las pruebas.- Afirmó, recalcando cada una de las palabras.

Wilson se echó a reír, mientras se sentaba junto a él.

- Bueno… al fin y al cabo, tú eres el genio.- Volvió a bostezar, al mismo tiempo que, súbitamente, caía en la cuenta de algo.- ¿Y has estado aquí todo el tiempo, esperando a que lo resolviese?

House esquivó la mirada sagaz de su amigo con un encogimiento de hombros.

- Bueno, sí.- Admitió, tras un corto silencio.- Pero solo para cercionarme que mañana pasaría a trabajar conmigo. No estaba seguro de si poner la chincheta en tu asiento, o en el suyo.- Suspiró, y arqueó las cejas.- Pobrecita, me parece que va a ser en el suyo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capítulo, espero que haya valido la pena la espera y que os haya gustado. Yo nunca quedo satisfecha con ninguno, pero espero que vosotros seáis más indulgentes xD.**

**Aún así, espero que os portéis bien y me mandeis un review para darme vuestra opinión, ya sabéis que un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz!**

**Y de nuevo, muchas gracias a los que lo han hecho!**

**Mae-chan: Me alegro de que te haya gustado, espero que sigas leyéndolo hasta el final! Besos!**

**Edysev: Jaja, esa frase también era mi preferida del capítulo xD. Y bueno, respecto a Cameron, jeje, la he puesto un poco más morena de piel, y, como en la primera y en la tercera temporada de House, la he puesto con el pelo oscuro. Y sí, es un universo alterno, aunque solo un poquito, xD. Ya verás en qué puestos aparecen gente como Chase xD. Espero que me vuelkvas a escribir! Un beso!**

**Minue: Me gusta eso de que se parezca a la serie y que sea diferente, porque es precisamente lo que estoy buscando. Ya ves, te entendí xD. Ah, y no te preocupes, yo también considero a Cameron muy wapa, y House me encantaaaaa xD, coincido totalmente contigo, pero quería que la primera impresión no resultase demasiado buena para ambos. En fin, gracias x escribir, muchos besos!**

**Natalia: Aún queda un poco para el final, xD, pero espero que sigas la historia, besos!**

**RiMi: Heyyy wapa! Me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto. Aiiii, igual de lenta que Cameron para coger ese tipo de comentarios xD, jejeje, no cambiarás nunk xD. Y sí, va no solo a ver triángulos amorosos, sino cuartetos, sí, sí, me gustan esas cosas xD... aunque todo a su tiempo, ya sabes que no me gustan los flechazos, precisamente xD. Espero que me vuelvas a escribir, wapa! Besos y CARPE DIEM!**

**Natyteresa: La verdad es que estaba un poco así así con que Cuddy fuese la tía de Cameron, pero si a una persona que lee esto le gusta, en fin, a mí también xD! Espero que me vuelvas a escribir, besos!**

**Hikaru-forever: Ke no dices gilipolleces, mira que tienes manía con eso xD! Y bueno, ya verás tú si alguien más cambia. Y ya has visto que Cameron no la ha cagado, pero eso no significa que no cometerá errores en el futuro… en fin, besos manita!**

**Y muchos besos a todos los que habéis leído!**


	3. Poder y religión

**Hola! En fin, aquí llegó el tercer capítulo de SCARS, espero que haya valido la pena tanta espera. **

**En este capítulo, aparecerá un viejo conocido de la serie, listo para poner todo patas arriba y comenzar una guerra silenciosa con House, ya veréis de quién se trata…**

**Por cierto, muchas gracias por haber enviado esos reviews que tanto me animan, y ahora… a disfrutar con la lectura!**

**Besos!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Capítulo 3 **

**Poder y religión**

- Anna Rose, veintiséis años, madre primeriza, dio a luz hace dos meses, y se queja de fuerte cansancio, pero además, se destaca por tener…-. Esbozó una expresión sumamente divertida mientras observaba como Cameron, frente a él, tomaba nota en un enorme cuaderno.-… una enorme… intensa… continua… diarrea.

La joven levantó la mirada del papel, y se mordió los labios, intentando controlar su furia.

- Ahora no me toca ir a urgencias.- Informó, con voz firme.

- Ya, es mí a quien le toca.- Confirmó House con total tranquilidad.- Pero es que dentro de cinco minutos empieza el culebrón "Doctor en Amor" y…

Cameron parpadeó, sin comprender. Tenía que estar de broma.

- ¿Perdón?

Su supervisor resopló y se alejó de ella un par de pasos, acercándose sin demasiada prisa a la pequeña radio que descansaba sobre su escritorio de vidrio. La encendió, subiendo el volumen al máximo.

La joven estuvo a punto de taparse los oídos cuando una ensordecedora música se hizo dueña de la estancia.

- ¡No voy a cubrir tus consultas, House!- Gritó, para hacerse oír por encima del maremágnum de sonidos.

- ¿Qué dices? No te oigo…

Las manos de su subordinada se crisparon sobre las hojas de papel, haciéndolas crujir entre sus dedos.

- ¡No es mi turno de urgen…!

Una voz masculina, de un tono exageradamente inglés, la obligó a interrumpir la frase, proclamando con hábil verborrea las propiedades del té británico. Cameron fulminó con su clara mirada la radio encendida, que parecía hacerle una burda burla con sus altavoces redondos como ojos, y sus dos antenas estiradas, igual a las de un insecto.

- Lo siento Pimpollo, pero hablas muy bajo.

- ¡House, no pien…!

_Y ahora vivimos sin complicaciones. Gracias a la ayuda de "Crédito Ágil"y a la habilidad de Henry, pudimos pagar nuestras deudas y construir la casa de nuestros sueños… _

- ¡He dicho que…!

- ¿Perdón?

El médico la observó, interrogante, sin intención de escucharla.

- ¡No voy a cubrir de nuevo tus horas!

- ¿Cómo dices?

Cameron perdió la paciencia.

- ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios¿¡Quieres apagar de una vez esa…!

_¡Y en breves momentos, la serie que está causando furor en el país: "Doctor en Amor"! Como recordarán, en el capítulo anterior el doctor Gray conoció una nueva cualidad en su enfermera, Susie. Dejando desatar su pasión bajo la hermosa luz de la luna … _

- ¡Por favor¡Llevo ya cinco días encerrada en esa consulta, cubriendo tus horas y…!

- ¡Shhhh!- La mandó callar House, llevándose el dedo índice a los labios. – La serie está en un punto culminante. No querrás que me la pierda¿no?

La joven suspiró, dándose por vencida. Aquella era la sexta mañana que perdía su batalla matinal con su supervisor. Y el sexto día que tendría que pasar en aquella maldita habitación de siete metros cuadrados, diagnosticando catarros, gripes, y algún que otro vómito prolongado y, como en aquel caso, diarrea.

Le dirigió una última mirada, burbujeante de rencor y desacuerdo, y desapareció tras la puerta acristalada de su despacho.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Veamos…-. La joven echó un vistazo a la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella, sentaba en la camilla blanca.- ¿Podría subirse la camisa, por favor?

La aludida acató la orden con rapidez. Se tumbó y dejó al aire su blanco tronco, algo más blando e hinchado por el parto de hacía dos meses.

Cameron advirtió de inmediato unas largas y marcadas estrías a ambos lados del abdomen.

- ¿Está haciendo alguna dieta para adelgazar?- Preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

La mujer pareció dudar, pero finalmente asintió algo reticente con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué tipo de carne come?

- No como carne.

La becaria alzó los ojos, comprendiendo al instante.

- Ah, claro, es vegetariana¿Verdad?

- Tampoco como verdura.

Cameron dejó de escribir, y clavó una mirada incrédula en la figura de su paciente, que, distraídamente, balanceaba los pies de adelante a atrás. Parpadeó, asombrada.

- ¿No come carne ni verdura?- Cuestionó, pensando que quizás que la mujer, en vez de padecer diarrea, tuviese un ligero desequilibrio mental.

La mujer pareció percatarse de que una idea extraña volaba por la mente de la joven médico, porque suspiró, con un deje de cansancio.

- Soy frutariana.- Dijo, como si aquello lo explicase todo.

Los ojos de la becaria se volvieron blancos por momentos.

- ¿Disculpe?- Debía haber escuchado mal.

- Me volví frutariana después de dar a luz a mi bebé. ¡Estaba más gorda que mi propia madre!- Explicó, ligeramente enojada, como si el simple recuerdo de aquello le hiciese enfadar.- Soy profesora de ballet, y no puedo permitirme el lujo de tener unos kilos de más.

Cameron asintió, observando de reojo las caderas de su paciente, que eran mucho más estrechas que las suyas propias. Anotó algo en la historia, y la dejó al cabo de un momento sobre la encimera.

- Entonces¿No ingiere otra cosa que no sea fruta?- Le preguntó, sin ocultar su sorpresa.

- Solo la que se cae de los árboles.- La boca de Cameron se abrió de par en par, confirmando su teoría sobre la salud mental de su paciente.- Los frutarianos, al igual que los vegetarianos, creemos que las frutas tienen sentimientos.

"Joder…"

En silencio, se preguntó que tipo de comentario habría hecho House en una situación así. No obstante, ella no era ni más ni menos, que su supervisor, así que se limitó a escribir una nota a mano, pidiendo la realización de un examen médico.

- Lleve esto a la enfermera jefe de la primera y segunda planta, Julia Covan, y concrete la hora de la cita para el análisis de tóxicos.- Dijo, agarrando de nuevo el historial de su paciente.- Es posible que la fruta que coma pueda tener algún tipo de pesticidas que la esté intoxicando.

La mujer asintió, impertérrita.

- ¿Y si los resultados son negativos?

Cameron suspiró, y se ajustó el moño de la nuca, por el que escapaban un par de mechones.

- Entonces, supongo que se tratará del abuso excesivo de una fruta concreta, que pueda actuar como laxante natural.- Explicó con profesionalidad.

La profesora de ballet hizo una mueca con los labios, y, tras una corta despedida, desapareció tras la puerta de la consulta.

La joven esperó un par de minutos por si cambiaba de opinión y daba la vuelta para encararse con ella, pero, tras repasar los ciento veinte segundos, escribió con nota firme la realización de un examen psicológico.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¿House?

El hombre alzó los ojos al cielo mientras escondía su rostro entre sus propias manos.

- Oh, madre mía…

Cuddy, en la puerta del despacho, y con otro de esos modelitos caros que enseñaban eso que tanto le gustaba contemplar, lo observaba fijamente, sin un atisbo de compasión en su mirada verde. El médico comprobó que se había maquillado más de la cuenta y que los tacones que lucía, eran más altos que de costumbre.

Oh, oh… algo no iba bien.

- Waoh…impresionante-. Se asombró él, haciéndola sonreír a medias.- ¿A qué debo esta visita no bienvenida?

La directora del hospital se acercó a él con lentitud, como si en cada paso estuviese sopesando las frases con las que se dirigiría al nefrólogo. Dudó durante un momento, y después se sentó en una de las sillas del escritorio.

House chascó la lengua y se volvió hacia ella, encarándola con una suspicaz mirada en sus pupilas.

- No me imagino por qué has venido…-. Ironizó, jugueteando con los bolígrafos que yacían en la mesa.- Ah, espera, creo que sí. Mide uno sesenta y cinco, es morena y tiene los ojos azules. Claro, se me olvidaba, es tu sobrina y mi Pimpollo.

Las cejas de la mujer se alzaron peligrosamente.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

El médico se encogió de hombros.

- Yo la llamo Pimpollo¿crees que le molesta?

Cuddy resopló con desesperación y movió la mano en gesto de advertencia.

- No es de Alison de quién he venido a hablarte.- Dijo, a regañadientes.- Aunque tú y yo tendremos una seria conversación algo más adelante. ¿Se puede saber por qué todas las mañanas encerrada en la consulta de urgencias? Te nombré su supervisor para…

House carraspeó, llamándole la atención.

- Creía que no ibas a hablar de mi pupila.- La interrumpió, con los ceños arqueados.

La mujer se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos, y acto seguido, se reajustó la blusa en un gesto involuntario, por si al médico se le ocurría inclinarse sobre ella más de lo necesario. Aún así, parecía demasiado preocupada. Un tic nervioso la hacía parpadear demasiado, y el cinturón de tela que reajustaba la falda a su cintura, estaba ya muy arrugado de tanto toqueteo.

- Es Vogler.- Anunció, tras un corto silencio.- Ha vuelto.

El médico esbozó una media sonrisa mientras se recostaba contra su sillón de piel.

- Como Terminator.- Afirmó, animado.

Recorrió con sus ojos la figura de Cuddy, que no lograba estarse quieta.

- Vamos, no me decepciones¿esa cara viene solo a cuento de él?

Una expresión de arrebato floreció en el atractivo rostro de la mujer.

- Por si no lo recuerdas, amenazó con retirar su capital del hospital si no lograba controlarte.- Le recordó, rencorosa.

House suspiró, y sacudió la cabeza, no menos hastiado que la directora.

- No me jodas¿vienes otra vez por el tema de la bata?- Preguntó, con los ojos en blanco.- ¡Ya te he dicho que me salen unos sarpullidos horribles cada vez que me la pongo!

- Lo que ocurre es que te gusta contradecir más las normas que a un niño pequeño.- Le replicó Cuddy, enojada.

- Por supuesto, tengo cuarenta y siete años, pero en el fondo sigo siendo un chaval.

PLAF!

El puño de la mujer se estampó, burbujeante de cólera, en el escritorio, haciendo saltar los bolígrafos, la radio y los papeles que yacían en ella. House cerró la boca, y borró su expresión divertida de su rostro.

- ¡Maldita sea, House!- Chilló, con un deje de histeria.- ¡No es solo tu empleo el que peligra¡Wilson, Julia, Foreman, yo misma… todos peligramos por el simple hecho de defenderte!

- ¿Foreman y Julia también? Vaya, menuda sorpresa.- Negó con la cabeza, cuando descubrió que su comentario no había hecho más que enervar los destrozados nerviosa de la directora.

- Esta vez hablo en serio, Greg.- Advirtió en tono férreo.- Cumple tus deberes como médico, rellena los informes, acude a tus consultas y por el amor de dios, ponte la dichosa bata.

Hubo un instante en el que el silencio se hizo dueño de la habitación.

- ¿Cuantos días tendré que lamerle el culo a nuestro gordito preferido?- Preguntó, con voz indiferente.

- Solo una semana. Dentro de siete días, vuelve otra vez a las Vegas.- La mujer observó como el rostro de su subordinado se torcía en una mueca fastidiada, que afeó por completo su expresión.

- Está bien.- Aceptó, con los dientes apretados.- Con la única condición de que no se inmiscuya en mis casos. Ya la jodió con Amanda Watts… y no quiero que se cargue a otro paciente.

Cuddy suspiró.

- Sabes muy bien que él no acepta condiciones.

- Bueno, tendrá que hacerlo si no quiere que por culpa de su problema cardiaco, lo meta en una dieta estricta. Adiós a los chuletones y esos platos de espaguetis chorreantes de nata. Solo verdura y ensaladitas.- Fantaseó, ocurrente.

- ¿Qué problema cardiaco?- Preguntó la mujer, extrañada.

- Oh, el que me inventaré.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Buenos días.

Cameron se volvió para responder al saludo, pero de pronto, se quedó muda, sorprendida ante el dueño de la voz que se había dirigido a ella.

Un hombre mayor, que debía rebasar los sesenta, de cabello canoso y grandes ojos negros la observaba con una extraña complacencia flotando en sus ojos. Era sacerdote, a juzgar por la sotana blanca y violeta que lo cubría de pies a cabeza, y al cuarteto de monjas, vestidas con el uniforme de rigor, que lo rodeaban como leones protectoras.

Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para desquitarse de la sorpresa que se apoderó de ella.

- Buenas días.- Articuló por fin. Lanzó una mirada al historial que le había entregado una enfermera minutos antes.- ¿Es usted… Jeremiah Ferguson?

- Ese es mi nombre.- Confirmó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- Bien… en ese caso, túmbese en la camilla.- Le pidió amablemente, mientras dejaba la carpeta aparte.

Un par de religiosas se interpusieron en su camino.

- ¿Tumbarse?- Preguntó una, de enorme nariz ganchuda.

- ¿En la camilla?- Cuestionó la otra, de voz desagradablemente gangosa.

- ¿Para qué?- Preguntaron ambas.

Cameron tuvo que dar unos pasos a la derecha para sortear a las dos mujeres, que la observaban suspicaces con sus ojos saltones y redondos. Ella sonrió a medias, sin saber si echarse a reír o soltar algo cortante.

- Para poder examinarle.- Respondió, con voz neta.

Las cuatro monjas intercambiaron una mirada, chispeante de desconfianza.

- ¿Qué le va a examinar?- Cuestionaron, de nuevo a la vez.

- Eso depende de los síntomas.

La joven lanzó una mirada al montón de papeles que se hallaba entre las dos cuartillas rojas de la carpeta. Los leyó en silencio.

- Fiebre.- Recitó.- Y diarrea.

"Vaya, hoy parece que las defecaciones incontrolables se llevan la palma" Pensó, ligeramente agriada.

El sacerdote asintió, incómodo, mientras contemplaba de reojo a las cuatro mujeres que farfullaban y susurraban entre sí. Le mandó una mirada de ayuda a la joven doctora.

Ella sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza.

- Por favor… ¿serían tan amables de salir de la consulta?- Preguntó, con toda la educación posible.

Las aludidas la observaron de forma escandalizada, como si les acabase de soltar una barbaridad.

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntaron, como una misma voz.

Cameron respiró hondo. No obstante, no hizo falta que tuviese que explicar nada, el hombre habló antes que ella.

- Sería muy embarazoso, hermanas… me tienen que desnudar.- Mintió, con una calma envidiable.

Fue como si hubiese pronunciado una fórmula mágica. Al mismo tiempo, los pálidos rostros de las cuatro religiosas enrojecieron con fuerza, y desaparecieron a toda velocidad, sin dejar de murmurar por lo bajo.

La joven exhaló un suspiro de tranquilidad cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse por completo.

- Discúlpelas-. Le pidió el sacerdote, sin perder la sonrisa.

- No se preocupe, padre.- Respondió ella, tomando el termómetro y colocándoselo en la boca.

- Llámeme Jeremiah, si es tan amable. Todo el mundo lo hace.- Le pidió él, entornando ligeramente el rostro.

- Está bien, Jeremiah, pero no mueva los labios. Si no, no podré tomarle la temperatura.- Dijo ella, correspondiendo aquella alegre mueca con una fingida mueca de entusiasmo.

Mientras que por su mente pasaba la interminable lista de enfermedades que podrían contener ese par de síntomas, observó nerviosa el reloj de la pared. Se sentía incómoda junto a aquel cura. Aquella mueca incansable en su rostro le hacía sentirse embarazosa.

Por suerte, la alarma del termómetro sonó poco después, atrayendo la atención de la joven.

Observó los dígitos con el ceño fruncido.

- Treinta y ocho…-. Murmuró, como para sí. Se volvió con lentitud hacia su paciente-. ¿Y no… tiene otros síntomas¿Dolor de cabeza, dolor agudo en el vientre, pinchazos abdominales…¿Ha comido algo en mal estado, quizás alguna verdura o fruta en mal estado, algún alimento caducado o…?

- Nada.- Afirmó con rotundez el hombre.- Solo fiebre y… bueno, ganas de ir al servicio continuamente.

Ella asintió, con expresión pensativa. Después, se colocó los guantes esterilizados y comenzó a palpar la parte baja del estómago del hombre. No sintió ningún bulto, ni hinchazón que cabiese destacar. Además, tampoco notó nada de gases, algo nada corriente en hombres de su edad. Ni siquiera se quejó mientras lo examinaba, así que decidió que lo que le ocurría no era más que un simple hinchazón intestinal.

- No tiene nada importante.- Le dijo, haciéndole aumentar aquella sonrisa.- Solo una pequeña gastroenteritis. Le mandaré un antibiótico no demasiado fuerte, y se sentirá mejor en unos días.

- Vaya. Muchas gracias.- Comentó Jeremiah, visiblemente impresionado.- Debería sentirse orgullosa de sí misma, señorita. Tan joven, y tan profesional.

Cameron no pudo evitar sonreír, henchida de orgullo. Sin embargo, el caso que tuvo que atender la semana anterior, la de Alice Sarandon, le hizo desinflarse rápidamente.

- No me las de aún. Espere a encontrarse bien del todo.- Se volvió, para buscar entre los cajones el talonario de recetas, pero de pronto, se detuvo, con la vista fija en la mano izquierda del hombre. De súbito, su rostro de enervó.- No me había dicho que tenía temblores.

El sacerdote frunció una ceja, sin entender, y bajó la vista hasta sus callosas extremidades.

- Oh¿esto?- Se encogió de hombros, afable.- Bueno, tengo fiebre y… estoy muerto de frío.

La joven se dio una bofetada mental, y se propuso no cruzar la mirada con el hombre, muerta de vergüenza. Pues claro¿como no iba a temblar con la temperatura que poseía su cuerpo?

Garabateó rápidamente el antibiótico que le pareció más adecuado, y se lo extendió al sacerdote con expresión fingidamente gentil.

- Que se recupere.- Le deseó.

- Muchas gracias.- Respondió él.

- No hay de qué.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Ey, Pimpollo¿qué tal el día?

Cameron, con la bandeja de comida sujeta con ambas manos, se volvió con gesto cansado hacia el lugar de donde procedía la voz de su supervisor. Lo vio sentado en una mesa no muy lejana a ella, junto a Wilson y a otro médico de piel muy oscura al cual no conocía.

El oncólogo le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentase junto a ellos.

- Hola.- Saludó tímidamente, intentando esquivar la mirada azul de House, que se clavó burlona, como siempre, en su figura.

- ¿Qué tal la diarrea de la señora Rose?- Preguntó, repleto de sarcasmo.

Ella le correspondió con una fingida sonrisa.

- Aún hay que hacerle un análisis para descartar tóxicos…-. Dijo, clavando el tenedor en el trozo de pescado y llevándoselo a la boca.

- Vaya-. Observó el médico de piel negra, lanzándole una mirada sorprendida.- House te da mucha libertad para diagnosticar los casos… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

Cameron suspiró.

- Seis días.

- ¡Seis días!- Se escandalizó él, tornándose rápidamente hacia el nefrólogo, que cortaba distraídamente un trozo de carne.- ¡Debes estar con ella en las consultas y revisar los diagnósticos!- Lanzó una súbita mirada a la joven, que se había detenido con el tenedor a pocos centímetros de la boca, y, en aquellos momentos, los observaba en tensión.- Son las normas de todo hospital…

House esbozó una sonrisa a medias, y, con calma, se llevó el trozo de comida a la boca y lo masticó con serenidad. Pasaron casi dos minutos antes de que se dignase a contestar.

- Creo que aún no os he presentado… una desfachatez por mi parte.-Dijo, arrancando un sonoro resoplido de los labios de sus dos compañeros masculinos.

- No te has enterado de nada de lo que te he dicho¿verdad?- El médico negro meneó la cabeza, exasperado.

De nuevo, el nefrólogo le hizo caso omiso.

- Pimpollo, este negrazo que ves a mi lado, es el doctor Foreman, tan buen neurólogo como amante de las normas.-Le dijo, sin dejar de trocear la comida.- Y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, Foreman¡Por supuesto que reviso los casos¿Qué te crees que soy¿Un supervisor que no se preocupa de su subordinada?

Cameron hubiese asentido fervientemente con la cabeza.

- ¿Pimpollo?- El neurólogo lanzó una mirada sorprendida a la joven, que desvió la vista, incómoda.

"Maldito House…"

- Me llamo Alison Cameron.- Corrigió ella con una sonrisa más bien forzada, estrechando la mano oscura del médico.

Foreman sonrió, comprendiendo al instante.

- Claro, eres la sobrina de Cuddy¿me equivoco?

El nefrólogo sacudió la mano, en visible gesto contrariado.

- Suena mejor Pimpollo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¿Por qué no esperamos a que acabe de comer?- Preguntó la directora del hospital, mientras seguía con paso inseguro a la corpulenta figura que la precedía.

- Oh, vamos, no todos los días tengo el gusto de conocer a un familiar suyo, doctora.- Respondió con ironía el hombre de piel oscura que se dirigía a toda velocidad al comedor.

Era corpulento, tremendamente corpulento. La masa corporal pasaba claramente de cien kilogramos, y su rostro, una esfera pelada y redonda, achatada por la parte superior, era una máscara de arrogancia en la que primaban un par de ojillos pequeños y negros, una nariz pequeña demasiado respingona, y una boca pequeña y embustera, de labios demasiado carnosos. A pesar de que vestía siempre con los trajes más caros de las más prestigiosas marcas de moda, arrastraba consigo una extraña burbuja de vulgaridad, que lo acompañaba a todo lugar al que se dirigiese.

- Era su sobrina¿verdad?

Cuddy resopló sonoramente, sin poder evitarlo.

- No la he introducido en el hospital por el simple hecho de ser familiar mío.- Replicó, haciendo una mueca desagradable con la boca.- Ella misma se lo ganó. Sacó las mejores calificaciones de su clase.

Edward Vogler le dirigió una de sus sonrisas sarcásticas, burbujeando hipocresía.

- Por supuesto, no lo dudo.

La directora del hospital suspiró. ¿Cómo podía llegar a ser incluso más repulsivo que House?

El resto del camino al comedor lo hicieron en silencio, algo rígido para la mujer, pero totalmente indiferente para el rico ejecutivo.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la enorme estancia que buscaban, encontraron a Cameron en una mesa redonda, enfrascada en una conversación relacionada a un polémico artículo aparecido en la Medicinae´s Magacine, en el que se hablaba sobre una futura vida artificial. Wilson y Foreman escuchaban y replicaban, House, por el contrario, se entretenía lanzando bolitas de papel a través de una pajita de plástico a las enfermeras que estaban sentadas no muy lejos de ellos.

En cuanto traspasaron las puertas, las voces parecieron disminuir a medida de que daban un paso más en dirección al cuarteto de médicos, sustituyéndolas por miradas suspicaces, deseosas de algún escándalo.

El nefrólogo, al percibir como las enfermeras a las que incordiaba le lanzaba una extraña mirada, mezcla de compasión y venganza, volvió el rumbo de sus ojos y descubrió con una amarga expresión las dos figuras que se acercaban a ellos.

- Nos aguaron la fiesta.- Les susurró, señalando disimuladamente al estómago de Vogler.

- Santo Dios…-. Murmuró Wilson, abandonando de inmediato la conversación.- Pongámonos los chalecos salvavidas…

Foreman corroboró de inmediato con un inusitado interés por su almuerzo, aunque ya estuviese acabado.

Por el contrario, la joven dirigió una mirada confusa a los tres médicos, sin tener ni idea a qué venía tanta excitación. Tornó el rumbo de sus pupilas, y dio de lleno con un abultado vientre a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia.

- ¡Ah!

Dio un salto de sorpresa, golpeando sin querer la mesa con sus rodillas, produciendo que todo vaso, cubierto o plato, se balancease peligrosamente sobre ella. House le lanzó una mirada mordaz que la becaria no pudo responder. Abochornada, se giró hacia el dueño de aquel impresionante abdomen y se disculpó débilmente.

- No se preocupe.- Le pidió Vogler, con una desagradable sonrisa en los labios. Pestañeó, y la observó fijamente de arriba abajo.- Alison Cameron¿no?

Ella asintió, sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Un placer.- Dijo el hombre, inclinándose para besar su mano.

A su lado, el nefrólogo se inclinó sobre su amigo, arrancando con su comentario una risa difícilmente controlada.

- Le ha puesto cachondo con su carita de niña buena…

La aludida enrojeció y apartó de inmediato la mano del empresario, que, sin perder la expresión, se encaró al dueño de tan desafortunada glosa. Cuddy, a su lado, cruzó los dedos tras la espalda, y rogó al cielo con todas sus fuerzas que ambos fueran capaces de controlar el inmenso odio que sentían el uno por el otro.

- Aunque no siempre se puede decir lo mismo…-. Observó, clavando su negra mirada en la clara del médico.- ¿Cómo está, doctor House?

- Estupendamente.- Respondió éste, con una falso gesto pendiendo de sus curtidas facciones.- ¿Y a usted¿Que tal le va esa afección cardiaca?

El ceño de Vogler se frunció.

- ¿Qué afección cardiaca?

Cuddy tuvo gana de que se la tragara la tierra. House le dirigió una mirada llena de disculpa, y se llevó las manos a la boca.

- Ups.

La directora del hospital observó tanto a uno como a otro, y decidió intervenir antes de que alguna cabeza rodase de camino al despido.

- Tenemos una reunión con los encargados del laboratorio de investigación dentro de cinco minutos, deberíamos…

- Aún tengo que hacerle un par de cuestiones a nuestro mejor nefrólogo… ¿Qué tal van sus informes, _Gregory_?- Preguntó entonces el hombre, interrumpiendo a la mujer, con demasiado interés.

-A la perfección, _Edward._- Respondió el otro, sin escatimar falsedad.

Hubo un tenso cruce de miradas.

- Espero encontrarlos mañana a primera hora en mi despacho. Me muero por echarles un vistazo-. Le dijo, sin cambiar el tono.- Ahora es interesante observar qué médicos se toman en serio su trabajo y quiénes no, sobre todo, ahora que llega el tiempo de renovar contratos…

House no se amilanó. Todo lo contrario, le dirigió una sonrisa que les puso a los demás los vellos como escarpias y se estiró sobre la silla de plástico, aparentando toda la comodidad del mundo.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Hubo de nuevo un tirantez palpable en el silencio que se sucedió a continuación. Por suerte, y gracias aun milagro proveniente del cielo, el empresario recordó la reunión con los del laboratorio.

- Es una alegría volver a verlos.- Confesó, en un tono demasiado hipócrita como para ser creíble.- _Gregory_ , doctor Foreman, doctor Wilson, Alison…-. A ésta última, le lanzó una insinuadora mirada, que le hizo fruncir débilmente el entrecejo.- Espero volver a verla muy pronto.

Y así, con Cuddy pegada a regañadientes a sus talones, desapareció del comedor, despertando tras su ida las antiguas conversaciones interrumpidas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El reloj del despacho dio nueve campanadas, ni una menos ni una más. Un segundo después, la puerta se abrió, mostrando una desgarbada figura tras ella.

Wilson levantó la mirada de sus papeles, y suspiró cuando su propio abrigo le fue arrojado desde el otro extremo de la estancia.

Lo cogió al vuelo.

- ¿Tienes prisa?- Le preguntó cortésmente a House, mientras apartaba la prenda de sí y comenzaba a ordenar sin demasiada prisa el escritorio.

House, con la mano apoyada en el picaporte, preso de un dejo de impaciencia, resopló desesperado.

- Claro que la tengo. Quiero salir antes de aquí que nuestro querido jefazo-. Explicó, moviendo la cabeza en dirección al pasillo.- Me quiero ahorrar la actuación lameculos para mañana.

Wilson sonrió, y decidió dejar el orden de los papeles para el día siguiente. No tardó en ponerse el abrigo y alcanzar el maletín de cuero. En pocos segundos, ambos habían dejado el despacho atrás.

- Y entonces¿ya has terminado los informes?- Cuestionó el oncólogo, lanzándole una mirada entretenida.

- ¿Qué¿Estás loco?- House lo miró como si se tratase de un desequilibrado mental.- Llevo sin hacerlo desde que me contrataron… ¿Insinúas que debo escribirlos después de ocho años? Tardaría toda una vida…

Wilson frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Pero Cuddy no te pidió que…?

El nefrólogo se encogió de hombros.

- Siempre puedo asustarlo con la afección cardiaca.- Respondió.

Doblaron el recodo que separaba el ala de oncología con el de patología. A pocos metros de ellos, descubrieron a Vogler y a Cameron, que hablaban. Aunque a decir verdad, era el empresario el que lo hacía, y la becaria, fingía escucharlo. Parecía realmente incómoda por la conversación.

Con rudeza, House se escondió rápidamente tras la esquina, pegando su espalda a la pared como si le fuese la vida en ello. Wilson le lanzó una mirada irritada.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Shhh… escóndete tú también. Si te ve, sabrá que estoy contigo.- Agarró a su amigo del brazo y lo obligó a pegarse al tabique, arrancándole de los labios un bufido de tormento.- Podemos pasar a gatas a través del puesto de enfermeras y llegar a las escaleras sin que nos llegue a avistar.

Wilson se negó de inmediato, y se apartó de él con prontitud.

- ¡Estás loco!- Exclamó.- ¡No pienso arrastrarme por el suelo!

House suspiró con lástima, mientras se arrodillaba y comenzaba a reptar sigilosamente hacia la pequeña recepción.

- En fin, como quieras… pero la amenaza de soltar por todo el hospital que Cuddy te pone cachondo sigue en pie…

El oncólogo palideció.

- Un día te mataré… lo juro.- Momentos después, los pantalones de los médicos ahorraban el trabajo de las limpiadoras aquella noche.

Sus rodillas y sus manos producían un ligero siseo al deslizarse sobre el suelo, que Wilson distorsionaba al rezongar a media voz sobre lo difícil en el futuro que sería quitar las manchas pegadas en las piernas de la prenda.

Fue una suerte que en el puesto no se hallase ninguna enfermera. Explicar sus gateos por el piso hubiese sido una situación de lo más embarazosa.

Pasaron relativamente cerca de Vogler y Cameron, visiblemente escondidos tras el velador de la recepción. Escucharon débilmente la voz del hombre, que relataba algo referente a un casino de Las Vegas.

Si la suerte seguía de sus partes un minuto más, quizás lograrían llegar a las escaleras sin ser vistos. Pero por desgracia no fue así, una voz, algo jadeosa y nasal, les hizo detenerse en seco.

- ¿Son ustedes enfermeras?

Ambos alzaron sus miradas, con una curiosa expresión dibujada en ellos. Apoyado en el mostrador, un sacerdote de aspecto sudoroso y afiebrado los observaba relativamente sorprendido. A su alrededor, se apiñaban un cuarteto de monjas, que murmuraban entre sí.

- Claro. Solo nos hemos olvidado el uniforme.- Contestó House con sarcasmo.

Las religiosas le lanzaron una mirada furibunda que él correspondió con una desdeñosa sonrisa.

- ¿Es médico?- Preguntó una de ellas, observando desaprobadoramente sus pantalones oscuros cubiertos de polvo.

El aludido hizo una mueca.

- Solo de ocho a doce, y de una a nueve.- Respondió, sin cambiar la expresión ni el tono de voz.- El resto del tiempo soy enfermera.

El sacerdote se agitó, llevándose una temblorosa mano a la frente. Estaba ardiendo.

- Por favor, solo estoy buscando a la doctora House.- Susurró, con un dejo de ansiedad.- Me vio en consulta esta mañana, pero la fiebre me ha subido mucho y la mano no deja de temblar…

Wilson le lanzó al momento una mirada ceñuda al nefrólogo, que la escurrió con un gesto inocente.

- ¿La doctora House? Maldita sea¿aparte de sus consultas que deben ser supervisadas por ti, cubre las tuyas propias?

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

- Es ella la que se ofrece. Está loquita por mí.- Mintió con descaro.

De pronto, la mano del cura sufrió un violento espasmo, y golpeó sin querer el bote en el que descansaban los bolígrafos. Estos, produciendo un desagradable sonido, acabaron desparramados por el suelo.

Cameron y Vogler desviaron su atención, al igual que los dos médicos, que de inmediato incrustaron sus ojos en el religioso. Las monjas ahogaron un agudo gemido.

El pobre hombre se mostraba profundamente abochornado.

- Yo… lo siento… no, no quise hacer eso…-. De pronto, se detuvo, como si hubiese perdido la voz. Se llevó las manos a la garganta, y sufrió una brusca sacudida. Sus ojos parecieron querer saltar de sus órbitas. En aquel instante, los dos médicos se incorporaron con rapidez.

La becaria y el empresario ya se dirigían hacia ellos.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- Le preguntó Wilson, con sonada preocupación. Posó su mano en el hombro del sacerdote.

Éste retrocedió, sacudido por un nuevo espasmo. Pero de pronto, tras agarrarse con fuerza la mandíbula, se desplomó, gimiendo de dolor.

Cameron echó a correr al reconocer el rostro del hombre. Se arrojó sobre él, con el fin de controlar sus movimientos.

- ¡Jeremiah!

House, que había sido el único con Vogler que no se había arrodillado junto al enfermo, volvió su mirada hacia ella.

- Claro, tú eres la doctora House.

La joven asintió trabajosamente, mientras intentaba sujetar sin mucho éxito las muñecas del religioso.

- Vino esta mañana a la consulta.- Explicó, sintiendo como rápidamente el ahogo y la desesperación se hacían dueños de ella.- Se quejaba de fiebre y diarrea, y pensé que se trataba de gastroenteritis…

House se mordió los labios, y observó en silencio los violentos temblores del cura. A pesar de que su pupila y Wilson lo mantenían asido, fortísimas convulsiones le obligaban a arquear las caderas, sacudir con brusquedad las piernas y traquetear con terrible velocidad la mandíbula.

Su ceño se frunció mientras su mano asía el teléfono.

- Pues está claro que no lo es.- Sentenció con gravedad, arrancando un gemido ahogado de la joven. Acto seguido, marcó con calma el número de la recepción de la planta baja. Tras dos pitidos intermitentes, una voz femenina le habló a través del auricular.- ¿Julia? Hola querida¿qué tal estás¿bien? Estupendo… mira¿podrías mandar una camilla con un par de auxiliares al pasillo uno del ala de patología? No, nada grave, un sacerdote que le ha dado por hacer el baile de San Vito…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- La cagaste, _Alison_.

Cameron torció el entrecejo, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

- Fue un error que pudo haber cometido cualquiera-. Se defendió, intentando controlar el balbuceo de su voz.- Sus únicos síntomas eran la alta temperatura corporal y las defecaciones incontroladas.

- ¿Y no le mandaste hacer ningún análisis, simplemente para cerciorarte, _Alison_?

Ella se mordió los labios, visiblemente atormentada. Que un hombre, por culpa suya, estuviese ahora ingresado en el hospital con un par de sondas conectadas en su cuerpo y sedado hasta la coronilla, le producía una tortura inimaginable. El mismo hecho de que pudiese morir, la hacía desesperar. Así que para sus nervios crispados, las palabras que le dirigía su supervisor no hacían más que templar más y más su ánimo.

- Vi en su historial que solía dar misa en un colegio privado, los niños son fácilmente trasmisores de la enfermedad… lo más normal era que se tratase de gastroenteritis.

House hizo una mueca, repleta de obviedad.

- Ya, lo más normal.

Cameron apretó los dientes, sintiendo como la ira y la frustración crecían en su interior. ¿Por qué diablos la criticaba tanto, si no debía de haber sido su caso¿Por qué quería enfurecerla y hacerla sentir aún más rastrera si, con su poca experiencia médica, había hecho todo… bueno, casi todo lo posible por diagnosticarlo correctamente?

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Con gesto descompuesto, se encaró al médico.

- Si hubieras estado conmigo en la consulta, quizás no hubiese pasado esto.- Le dijo, aún reticente por su extraña valentía.- Soy una becaria, acabo de acabar la carrera, no tengo más idea de diagnosticar casos, que de observar a algunos médicos de mi ciudad haciéndolo.- Respiró hondo, mientras su supervisor, con gesto sorprendido, la contemplaba.- No llevo ni una semana aquí. No puedo hacer esto sola.

House parpadeó, visiblemente pasmado ante aquella súbita verborrea por parte de su silenciosa pupila. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba enhebrar más de dos frases seguidas.

Se mordió los labios, ensimismado, y acabó por sacudir la cabeza, sin cambiar el gesto. Todo rastro de burla parecía haber desaparecido de sus facciones. Ella lo miraba en tenso silencio, esperando que dijese alguna cosa.

De súbito, una extraña sonrisa hizo acto de presencia en sus finos labios.

- Qué osada.- Comentó.- Primero me tuteas, y ahora cuestionas mi autoridad…

- Pe… pero… ¡Tú mismo me dijiste que lo hiciera!- Protestó la joven.

- Sí, claro, escucha a algún interno tuteando a algún residente o a médicos fijos como yo.- Le replicó el nefrólogo, lanzándole una altiva expresión.- Encontrarás a un montón.

Cameron no abrió la boca al comprender que él tenía razón.

- Y ahora, me echas la culpa a mí, a tu superior…-. La joven reaccionó, previendo lo que se le avecinaba. Sin embargo, lo que escuchó a continuación la dejó muda.- Me gusta.

La becaria puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Te… te gusta?

House se encogió de hombros, como siempre hacía, y apartó su mirada de ella, comenzando a pasearse por su despacho.

- Me has parado los pies, me has replicado y reivindicado tu derecho como becaria.- Le dijo, sin perder su expresión.- En conclusión, te has defendido a ti misma. Y, por Dios, ya era hora. Me preguntaba cuando pensarías rebelarte.

A ella se le escapó una sonrisa.

- Aunque eso no significa que a partir de hoy, te acompañe a las consultas ni que revise tus casos.

La feliz mueca de Cameron se esfumó con la misma rapidez que con la que había aparecido.

- Pero si has dicho que…

Calló, porque el pitido del localizador de ambos sonó entonces, rompiendo su frase en dos. En la pequeña pantalla apareció un mensaje corto pero categórico.

El corazón del religioso se había detenido.

La joven echó a correr hacia la habitación del sacerdote, seguida con más calma por House. No tardaron más de dos minutos en llegar a ella. Cuando lo hicieron, lo primero que vieron fue a Foreman descargando potentísimas descargas eléctricas en el pecho del paciente, que, sudoroso y enrojecido por la fiebre, se arqueaba por la corriente.

- ¡Le está fallando el corazón!

La joven se llevó las manos a la boca, incapaz de hablar. Se volvió hacia House, que se había apostado cerca de la puerta, apoyándose en el marco. Tenía los ojos fijos en uno de los muslos del hombre, a plena vista de todos gracias a los bruscos movimientos que habían hecho apartar el camisón del hospital de sus piernas.

Cameron siguió su mirada, y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al descubrir en toda su extremidad una serie de heridas hinchadas y enrojecidas, que la rodeaban como si se tratase de un brazalete sangriento.

House, suspirando, se acercó a ella y se dejó caer sobre los pies de la cama, sin importarle el hombre que, a pocos centímetros de él, seguía sacudiéndose por la electricidad.

- He aquí la verdad absoluta.- Dijo, atrayendo la atención de su pupila.- Todo el mundo miente para no descubrirse a sí mismos. El sacerdote olvidó intencionadamente hablarte de esas heridas porque si no, admitiría lo que hace por lo menos… yo diría que tres veces por semana.

La becaria se pasó las manos por el cabello, impactada.

- Se infringe autocastigos…-. Susurró, sin poder creérselo.

- Una táctica algo antigua, pero muy amada por los religiosos más fanáticos.- Contestó, haciendo una mueca.- No tiene gastroenteritis, está infectado por la toxina _Clostridium tetani_.

La última descarga eléctrica consiguió reavivar el corazón del enfermo, que, tras un momento de silencio, volvió a latir, lento y débil.

Un suspiro general hizo eco en la habitación.

- Está enfermo de tétanos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capítulo. Quería añadir algo más, pero ya me parecía suficientemente largo. Como habréis comprobado, se ha volcado un poco más en los casos médicos, en los que me documenté un poco gracias a una página increíble que encontré en internet. Todos los síntomas que habéis leído son reales. **

**Por otro lado, habéis leído la aparición de Vogler, que, como siempre, intenta hacer todo lo posible por echar a House del hospital… ¿lo conseguirá? Bueno… ya se verá más adelante. **

**Pero sobre todo, daros muchiiiisimas gracias por los reviews, la verdad, no me esperaba tan largos y tan… jeje, ahora no me sale la palabra. Pero en cualquier caso, me han encantado. Espero que los que los habéis escrito no dejéis de hacerlo, y los que aún no se han animado… hacedlo! No os lleva más ke un par de minutos y le entregaréis la felicidad más absoluta a una escritora de fanfics xD…**

**Squalifj- Me alegra que te haya gustado! Espero que con este capítulo hayas disfrutado también! Besos!**

**Natyteresa- Hola! Sí, Julia tendrá pronto más participación en el fic, aunque no ocurrirá algo amoroso relacionado expresamente con House, ya verás de quién se trata. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado! Un beso! **

**Mae-chan- Ay! Que alegría que el caso te haya parecido ingenioso, estaba muy preocupada por eso! Perdona por haberte hecho esperar con el capi, ojalá te haya gustado, muchos besos!**

**H-C Forever and Ever- No, es verdad, no quiero que el unico tema del fic sea el amor, me gusta que haya algo de medicina, aunque no tenga ni idea de eso xD y no sé, algo que amenice... Ojalá me vuelvas a escribir! Un bso! **

**Laia Bourne Black- Espero ´que este capítulo también te haya gustado! Un beso para ti también! **

**PennyLane- Sabes que me has hecho que me ponga colorada? Muchas gracias, de verdad, me ha llegado al corazón xD... y bueno, respecto a lo de Chase, pienso que salga en la historia más adelante, pero tranquila, no será martirizado bajo el yugo de House, quiero meterlo como paciente. Adivina quién lo atenderá… espero que me vuelvas a escribir, muchos besos!**

**Minue: Jajaja, te gusto lo de la cocinera? Se me ocurrió en el ultimo momento... de verdad que House parece más insoportable? Santo Dios, entonces no sé como puede existir alguien que lo aguante, pero claro, House es House… Y bueno, el amor de House y Cameron irá poco a poco. He empezado la historia desde un punto en el que ninguno de los dos se conocían, asñi que queda un poco extraño que en el tercer capítulo estén ya liados. De todas formas, tengo pensado hacer dos partes bien diferenciadas, y ya verás a lo que llega el amor en la primera xD… Y, cmo ves, xfin se ha defendido! La verdadera Cameron va en camino xD... Ala, besos!**

**De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos por escribir, pero ya sabéis... un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz!**

**Muchos besos!**


	4. ¿Culpable?

**Hola! Aquí llegó por fin el cuarto capítulo de SCARS! Espero que os guste tanto como los demás, o acabe de rematar la faena xD.**

**Tiene un tinte algo más dramático que el anterior, pero encontraréis alguna muestra de humor que como no, no puede dejar de acompañar a Gregory House. En este capítulo, he intentado reflejar en alguna que otra parte, la enorme inseguridad de Cameron ante sus propias decisiones, y el verdadero afán de Vogler por deshacerse de House. Espero haberlo reflejado medianamente bien.**

**Un último aviso, siento decir que a partir de ahora no podré actualizar con bastante rapidez, porque el colegio ha empezado y ya en primero de Bachillerato necesito conseguir la nota que necesito para la carrera… ¿La adivináis¡Medicina! Así que por eso, os pediría un poco paciencia. Aún así, prometo no abandonarlo. Tengo muchísimas cosas escritas a mano y el resumen de todos los capítulos de la primera parte. **

**Pero aún así, si mandáis muchos reviews, es posible que intente escaquearme un poco de estudiar y dedique algo de tiempo a la maravillosa escritura… (Chantaje, chantaje...xD)**

**Y ahora, no se hable más! Disfrutad con la lectura!**

**Besos!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Capítulo 4 **

**¿Culpable?**

La puerta se abrió, y apareció tras ella un rostro menudo y arrugado, de brillantes ojos claros. Bajo el cráneo pelado, carente de todo cabello, un cuello alzado de color negro y blanco confirmaba su aspecto religioso.

En silencio, observó a la joven que apareció ante él, vestida modestamente y sin maquillar. Le gustó al instante, no se parecía en nada a aquellas muchachas que hoy en día se paseaban por las calles, con esas faldas que no les cubrían ni dos palmos, y esos trozos de telas de colores chillones por los que pagaban una barbaridad, que no cumplían su función, y hacía que todo hombre que se fijase sintiese un fuerte cosquilleo en el vientre.

Pero ella, no.

- ¿Necesita algo?- Preguntó amablemente.

La joven bajó la mirada, pasándose la lengua por los labios resecos. Tras la espalda, sus manos se retorcían con inquietud.

-Soy la… doctora Alison Cameron, vengo del hospital… por Jeremiah Ferguson.- Dijo, vacilante.

El religioso suspiró, y se pasó la mano por la cabeza, como si esperase acariciar una cabellera que ya no poseía. Su rostro había demudado toda expresión que no tuviera como protagonista a la palidez.

- ¿Cómo está?- Preguntó, con un toque de ansiedad.

Cameron respiró hondo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- No muy bien.- Admitió.- Soporta espasmos muy violentos y dolorosos… y ayer sufrió el segundo paro cardiaco desde que se encuentra ya en el hospital.

El hombre bajó la mirada, con el gesto descompuesto. Sus manos, apoyadas sobre el picaporte de la puerta se crisparon por la angustia y la súbita debilidad que apareció en sus piernas. Su cuerpo anciano se tambaleó como un títere a merced de un marionetista.

- ¿Saben ya qué es?- Cuestionó, con la voz quebrada.

La mueca de la joven se torció en una súbita seriedad amarga.

- Creíamos que se podría tratar de tétanos, pero…-. Suspiró.- No mejora con los antibióticos y pensamos que quizás se trate de otra enfermedad infecciosa.

El religioso asintió con la cabeza, y consiguió sonreírle a medias, intentando mostrar algo que tuviese que ver con el agradecimiento. Cameron escuchó como las llaves tintinearon tras la puerta, con cierta impaciencia.

- Muchas gracias por haber venido hasta aquí para darme noticias.- Le dijo, a medida que retrocedía para cerrar la puerta.- Sus compañeros y yo estábamos muy preocupados…

La joven apoyó las manos en la madera del portón, impidiendo a que llegase a cerrarse. Tuvo que empujar con fuerza para que ésta no llegase a atrancarse del todo. Tragó saliva cuando la cara del hombre se asomó, con una súbita sospecha chispeando en sus ojos.

- Necesito entrar.- Dijo, casi en forma de ruego.

- ¿Perdón?- Estaba bien clara cuál iba a ser su respuesta.

- Necesito hacerlo.- Insistió, rogando al cielo que la dejase penetrar en la residencia sin demasiados contratiempos. Tenía que revisar bien el cuarto de Jeremiah si quería confirmar si realmente estaba enfermo de tétanos. House no sabía nada, ni siquiera la había escuchada aquella misma mañana, al alba, salir de su piso a hurtadillas. Pero si llegaba demasiado tarde al hospital, quizás sospecharía de ella…

El hombre le dirigió una expresión severa.

- Esto es un lugar privado, señorita. Una residencia de religiosos no es lugar para una mujer laica, como usted.- Contestó, intentando que sus frases sonasen de la manera más obvia posible.- Nunca ha entrado ninguna.

Cameron probó a lanzarle la mirada más inocente y suplicante que podían esbozar sus ojos claros. Hasta pestañeó con el afán de engatusarlo.

El hombre la miró durante un instante, pero se apartó al poco, incómodo. Parecía seguir en sus trece.

- Oiga…

- Se está muriendo.- Lo interrumpió, sin darle tiempo a que continuase la frase.- Y no sabemos por qué.

El portero asintió con dificultad, mientras le despachaba una mirada indescifrarle. Torció los labios en una mueca angustiada y cruzó los brazos, creando así una barrera entre él y la joven.

- Lo siento mucho. De verdad, pero…

Ella resopló, ladeando el rostro. Por todos los diablos, su compañero empeoraba cada vez más, se le había parado un par de veces el corazón, y estaba amenazado de sufrir nuevos ataques y problemas respiratorios… ¿y no la dejaba entrar por una simple cuestión ética?

Lo enfrentó con la mirada, impaciente, mientras, en su cabeza, volvía aquella imagen de hacía apenas cuatro días, en la que Jeremiah le daba las gracias por curarle algo que no tenía. También volvió el recuerdo de su mano sacudiéndose incontroladamente, de su pecho arqueándose tras recibir aquellas fuertes descargas eléctricas y de su brazalete de heridas, infectadas y hundidas, que aún adornaban tétricamente su muslo.

_La cagaste, Alison_.

Apretó los dientes, contrariada.

"Mierda"

No podía permitir que muriese. Consentirlo sería empeorar su diagnóstico equivocado y errar aún más en su falta.

El corazón comenzó a latirle con violencia en el pecho.

- Usted es religioso¿Verdad?- Dijo, notando la saliva demasiado espesa en su boca. Se sentía airada.- Hizo unos votos y se encerró en esta comunidad para sacrificarse por el resto de la comunidad. Su compañero se muere, y yo puedo encontrar lo que le está matando.- El hombre clavó su mirada en el suelo, cada vez más embarazoso por la situación.- Soy creyente aunque no tenga fe en Dios, pero me obligaron a leer la Biblia de pequeña, y sé lo que se dice en ella… Se muere, y podemos salvarlo. Solo tiene que llevarme el lugar en el que se encuentran los instrumentos que utiliza…

El religioso alzó la mirada, profundamente confundido. En ella había un brillo de reconcomio y aprensión.

- No sé de lo que me está hablando…

Las manos de la joven se cerraron con tanta fuerza, que sintió como las inexistentes uñas de sus dedos, se clavaban con firmeza en las palmas. La teoría de su supervisor sobre la que todo el mundo mentía, no le pareció tan disparatada como creyó en su momento.

- Por favor, no me mienta.- Le pidió, con seriedad.- Jeremiah no soportará ni dos días más si no logramos encontrar eso que lo está matando… enséñeme donde se encuentran los instrumentos que utiliza para mortificarse.

El hombre dio un paso atrás, exageradamente escandalizado.

- ¡Aquí no hacemos nada de eso, señorita!- Su tono era demasiado nervioso e iracundo. Lo delató en cuando entreabrió los labios para hablar.

Cameron arqueó las cejas, con una clara expresión incrédula.

- Maldita sea¿es qué no lo entiende?- Farfulló, sin poder soportar aquella hipocresía ni un segundo más.- Se muere. ¡Se muere!

El religioso dio un paso más atrás, e intentó cerrar la puerta. Rápidamente, la joven se apoyó contra ella, y la tranqueó, mientras escuchaba al otro lado de aquella gruesa lámina de madera los forcejeos del hombre por escapar de la incómoda situación a la que se estaba viendo sometido.

- A todos algún día nos tocará reunirnos en el seno de nuestro Señor…-. Respondió evasivamente.

La joven tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza para impedir que el portón se cerrara ante ella, y con él, todas las posibilidades de salvar al sacerdote.

- ¡Oh, claro!- Contestó, irascible.- ¡Dios estará muy contento cuando vea a uno de sus subordinados subir junto a él por culpa de un hermano!

La voz del religioso subió de tono y de volumen.

- ¡Me está acusando a mí¡Ustedes y Jeremiah son médicos¡Yo no les puedo ayudar! Soy solo un simple portero que…

Cameron parpadeó, perpleja ante tal respuesta.

- ¿Jeremiah es médico?

Dejaron de empujarse mutuamente tras un prolongado suspiro. La puerta se abrió por primera vez del todo, mostrando tras ella al hombre que, sudoroso y quejumbroso, guiñaba con fuerza los ojos para que las lágrimas que peligraban por salir al exterior, no lo hicieran. Ella lo observó en un silencio compasivo, mientras él trataba de calmarse. Cuando habló, lo hizo en un timbre lastimado y ahogado, burbujeante de arrepentimiento.

- Jeremiah llegó aquí después de abandonar la medicina… se portó muy bien. Curaba catarros, disminuía el dolor de las jaquecas, conseguía mitigar la fiebre… incluso logró salvar la vida de mi hermana después del accidente de coche…-. Sorbió por la nariz ruidosamente, y se llevó las manos a los ojos, frotándoselos con tembloroso desconsuelo.- Ha sido muy bueno con todos nosotros…

La joven suspiró y clavó con condescendencia su mirada en la empañada del portero.

- Y puede serlo aún.- Insistió, entornando ligeramente el rostro.- Solo tiene… que enseñarme los instrumentos que utiliza para…

- Sé para que los utiliza. No lo repita.- Le cortó entonces él, dándole la espalda.- Está bien, sígame y haga lo que sea con ellos, pero márchese después de aquí y déjeme en paz.

Cameron esbozó una sonrisa sincera mientras sus manos se introducían en su bolsa para buscar los guantes blancos esterilizados. Lanzó una última mirada sobre su hombro, como para comprobar que nadie la observaba. Pero aún era demasiado temprano, las farolas estaban encendidas y ni un alma poblaba la calle. Dejó escapar un suspiro, tranquila. No quería ni imaginar la mueca que trazaría House si descubría lo que estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wilson se llevó las manos al vientre, sin poder aguantar ya más.

Se levantó de la silla de su despacho, abandonando la historia clínica de Wendy Mash en su escritorio. Tuvo que hacer acopio de su orgullo para no echar a correr a través del pasillo y abalanzarse como un poseso sobre la puerta del servicio masculino.

Así que, con su paso magnífico y seguro de siempre, lanzando amables sonrisas a todas las enfermeras y médicos que se le cruzaron, e intercambiando una desagradable expresión con una Julia Covan que no tardó en devolvérsela, llegó por fin al baño.

Con urgencia, abrió la puerta que comunicaba con él, y trastocó su suspiro de alivio por otro de sorpresa.

Al otro lado de la entrada, una figura lo saludó infantilmente con la mano.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

House hizo una mueca irónica, y se dejó caer sobre la cisterna del retrete de la única cabina existente en aquella estancia.

- Nada, adoro los servicio. Me recuerdan a mi juventud-. Comentó, sin borrar su expresión.- Madre mía, la de pajas que hice en ellos pensando en la macizorra de la clase…

Wilson resopló, como siempre hacía cuando su amigo se iba por las ramas.

- ¿Podemos dejar el tema de tu vida sexual para más tarde y apartarte de ahí?- Le preguntó, notando como la vejiga amenazaba con estallar.- Los retretes están para… bueno, ya sabes para qué. Y las sillas existen para sentarse, así que quita el trasero de ahí y busca un asiento algo más adecuado.

House no se movió. Arrugando su entrecejo, dejó sus ojos libres para que vagaran por el blanco techo.

- Estoy pensando, en el caso del sacerdote…

El oncólogo soltó un gemido de angustia y arreó una patada al suelo, sin poder aguantar ya más.

- ¡Y por qué no reflexionas en tu despacho!- Casi chilló.- ¡Tanto coñazo le diste a Cuddy con él para luego no utilizarlo!

Su amigo suspiró, y se desabrochó el segundo botón de la camisa. Se sentía claramente hastiado.

- No puedo. Vogler me estará buscando por todo el hospital con una orden de despido en la mano…

Wilson tuvo que doblar las rodillas para no desplomarse. Se llevó las manos a la entrepierna. Si House no se levantaba en un segundo, lo agarraría del cuello y lo echaría de allí a patadas.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios¿¡De dónde has sacado esa ridícula idea!- Le espetó, rabioso.- ¡Desde primera hora, está encerrado en su despacho, preparando su próximo viaja a las Vegas!

El nefrólogo bajó la mirada hacia él, sorprendido.

- ¿Ah, sí?

Aquella vez no recibió respuesta, solo un resoplido de desesperación y las grandes y cálidas manos del otro hombre enroscarse en sus brazos. Acto seguido, se vio propulsado hacia el exterior de la cabina con rudeza.

- ¡Joder!- Protestó, cuando la puerta se cerró tras él con suma potencia.- ¡En vez de arrojarme por los aires, podrías haberme dicho que te estabas meando!

Casi sonrió cuando a sus oídos llegó una exclamación irritada desde el otro lado de la puerta. Sin embargo, no llegó a estirar del todo los labios. Las palabras de su amigo comenzaron a revolotear por su mente, sin un significado en concreto.

- Eh, Wilson…-. Comenzó a decir.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, pesado?

El nefrólogo tragó saliva y cruzó los brazos, mientras se reclinaba sobre la pared,

- No he entregado los informes a Vogler.- Admitió.- Ni siquiera los empecé.

Hubo un instante de silencio, roto únicamente por el sonido que producían las aguas menores del oncólogo al caer estrepitosamente sobre la taza del retrete.

- ¿No?- Preguntó entonces el hombre, con incredulidad.- Pero si no los has entregado… ¿no debería estar buscándote?

House asintió, aún más atónito que su amigo.

- Debería.- Corroboró.

Otro momento en el que los dos quedaron mudos.

- Alguien debe de haber intercedido a tu favor.- Comentó entonces Wilson, mientras cogía el papel higiénico, liberado por fin de la enorme carga que había soportado.- Si no, no estaría en su despacho concretando la hora de su recogida con su helicóptero privado¿no crees?

El otro hombre suspiró, reflexivo.

- En cualquier caso¿quién podría haber sido para que lograse convencerlo?- Tomó el pomo de la puertas con ambas manos.- Tendría que ser alguien a quién él le tuviese demasiado aprecio como para…

Abrió la puerta, y los ojos mordaces de su amigo que se asentaron en los suyos, le dieron la respuesta involuntariamente.

- Mi Pimpollo.- Dijo House.

- ¡Qué¡Venga ya¿¡Cameron!

Wilson dio un paso atrás, súbitamente asqueado.

- ¿Por qué no?- El nefrólogo le dirigió una mirada locuaz.- Ayer, un poco más y se la tira.

- Vamos, no exageres.- Le replicó el oncólogo.- Solo le besó la mano.

House hizo una mueca.

- Ya, y la desnudó con los ojos.- Contestó, exasperado.- ¡Si se empalmó en cuanto la vio!

El otro hombre torció los labios, aún reticente por la extraña hipótesis del otro hombre. La simple idea de que fuese cierta, le revolvía las tripas.

- Además.- Volvió a la carga, con una nueva idea fortaleciendo su propia teoría.- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? No se habría acostado con él solo para pedir que no te despidieran… A ella no le gustas.

El médico esbozó una triste expresión mientras se llevaba las manos al corazón, como si lo acabasen de apuñalar a sangre fría.

- Has herido mis sentimientos¿sabes?

Wilson no le hizo caso, pero no cambió la expresión, aún repelido por la simple imagen de aquel jefe enorme y cruel, al lado de la tímida e indecisa Cameron.

- De todas formas.- Continuó House, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de Wilson.- Lo descubriré por mi cuenta.

El oncólogo adoptó una posición recelosa. Conocía de sobra las formas de investigación que elaboraba, y, en todas ellas, no había conocido aún ningún caso en que la verdad hubiese salido ilesa. Casi siempre se llevaba a quién se la proporcionaba por delante, hiriendo su orgullo, haciendo sonar sus cuerdas vocales más de lo necesario, o produciendo una copiosidad difícilmente controlable de lágrimas.

- ¿Cómo¿Preguntándole si han echado un polvo?

House arqueó las cejas, considerando divertida la idea.

- Por supuesto, sería una escena interesante.- Comentó, socarrón.- Yo le preguntaría¿cómo te sentiste anoche, con la tranca de Vogler entre tus piernas feligresas? El problema vendría después, cuando Cuddy se enterara y acabase persiguiéndome por el hospital con una ametralladora en las manos…

Wilson se echó a reír, sin poder evitarlo.

- Aunque quizás cambie de plan. Resultaría un poco embarazoso para la Pimpollo…-. Pero de pronto, el nefrólogo se detuvo y sonrió, al venirle una imagen muy tentadora a su trabajada mente.- Aunque lo primero mola mucho. Eso de tener a Cuddy corriendo detrás de ti con un arma, da un montón de morbo…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TOC. TOC.

Dos golpes secos, aunque suaves, le hicieron apartar la vista de su ordenador y clavarla a desgana en la puerta que acababan de golpear.

- ¿Quién es?- Preguntó, molesto por la interrupción.

Una voz femenina le habló desde el otro lado de la estancia.

- Lisa Cuddy.

Él suspiro, apesadumbrado. Posando su mano oscura en el ratón, echó un último vistazo a la página erótica con la que se había estado deleitando durante los últimos veinte minutos, y la cerró, cambiando por instantes los enormes pechos de una rubia despampanante por el tranquilo paisaje otoñal de su salvapantallas.

A pesar de que la directora del hospital le traía sin cuidado, no podía permitir que pensase que él, Vogler, el némesis de House, el magnate farmacéutico, era un simple pervertido frente a un ordenador.

Las apariencias había que conservarlas, siempre.

- Pase.

Lisa Cuddy surgió tras la puerta como Venus entre las aguas, eso sí, algo más mayor y vestida con un caro traje celeste y rojo de Chanel. En sus labios pintados, lucía una sonrisa que difícilmente podía esconder. Había triunfo en ella, lo despedía a través de todos los poros de su cuerpo.

Vogler la recibió con una desdeñosa mueca.

- Vaya… parece que consiguió someter a House bajo su yugo.- Comentó, casi a regañadientes. Ella marcó aún más su expresión, irradiando orgullo femenino.- ¿Cómo lo hizo¿Se acostó con él?

Ni siquiera un comentario así podía disgustarla. Los informes de House estaban en su mesa, revisados y sin una sola frase que corregir, ordenados por fecha y escritos eficientemente a ordenador. Tal y como lo había ordenado él.

Imposible. Era incapaz de borrar aquel brillo de sus ojos, aquel destello que demostraba a aquel hombre de cincuenta quilos de más, lo que valía. Mantuvo la sonrisa intacta mientras se acercaba al escritorio y se sentaba con elegancia sobre la silla que se encontraba frente a la del empresario.

- No quiere perder su empleo.- Contestó, con calma.

Vogler resopló.

- Ya, bueno… eso ya se verá.- Se volvió hacia la pantalla del ordenador, y observó con lujuria como, junto al botón de inicio, la ventana que minimizaba la página web que con tanta atención había estado disfrutado, le hacía un guiño.- Ahora, si solo ha venido a decirme eso… estoy muy ocupado, y me gustaría acabar con…

- ¿Qué quiere decir con que ya se verá?- Le interrumpió ella, frunciendo por primera vez el entrecejo en aquella mañana.- Ha hecho lo que le ha pedido¿qué mas quiere?

El empresario la fulminó con la mirada, mientras sus manos se cruzaban en torno a su ancho vientre.

- Que un día me entregue los informes en orden no quita la posición desobediente que ha adoptado durante toda su vida en este hospital.- Respondió, con severidad.

Cuddy marcó aún más su estupefacta y furiosa expresión. Aquello si era algo que podía arrebatarle la felicidad que había conseguido en aquel día.

- Usted se los pidió, y él…

Vogler dio un fuerte puñetazo a la mesa, acallándola al instante.

- ¡Maldita sea¿¡Es qué no lo entiende¡Me importa un bledo que mantenga sus obligaciones en orden!- Vociferó, embravecido.- ¡No estaré en paz hasta que consiga echar a ese maldito médico!

La mujer palideció, atónita.

- ¿Cómo?

- Pensé, doctora, que con su alto coeficiente intelectual, se habría dado cuenta desde el principio… pero ya veo que me equivoqué.- Le lanzó una mirada significativa, llena de desprecio.- Solo estoy esperando a que cometa un error, uno solo… para echarlo a patadas a la calle.

Cuddy sintió como sus puños se tensaban.

- Usted no puede hacer eso…

Vogler le sonrió, con aquella mueca hipócrita que tanto odiaba.

- Querida, no sea ingenua, por supuesto que puedo…

- ¡Hay muchos médicos aquí que no se lo permitirían!- Replicó, alterada.

- Supongo, pero yo sé que está conmigo…-. Continuó hablando, en tono altanero e irrefrenable.- Una cabeza tiene que rodar, usted decide cual.

- No dejaré que sea la de House.- Cuddy sonrió, gloriosa, y sus ojos le lanzaron una mirada desafiante.

- Entonces será la de su sobrina.

La mujer ahogó una exclamación, y estuvo a punto de levantarse de su asiento para abalanzarse contra él. No obstante, consiguió controlarse a tiempo y esbozar la expresión más letal que le permitían sus elegantes y bellas facciones.

- No entiendo por qué habría de hacer eso…-. Su voz tembló de pura ira.

Vogler se recostó sobre el respaldo de su sillón de piel, y con tranquilidad, abrió el cajón principal de su escritorio, extrayendo de él un par de papeles escritos a ordenador.

La mujer notó como su rostro se demudaba sin que pudiese evitarlo.

- Tuvo poco cuidado en esconder una parte del historial clínico de su sobrina… mal hecho.-. Sonrió con crueldad, cuando comprendió que Cuddy era demasiado orgullosa como para replicar y acatar una posición tan hipócrita.- Ya lo sabe… usted decide. En cuanto House cometa un error, por mínimo que sea, tendrá que elegir que cabeza cortar. La estimable e inteligente de su nefrólogo, o la de su encantadora y bonita Alison…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cameron abrió la puerta con cautela, cerciorándose antes de que nadie pasaba por el pasillo en aquel momento. Al comprobar que estaba totalmente desierto, se atrevió a asomar la cabeza al interior del servicio masculino con todo cuidado.

Casi gritó cuando descubrió la figura de House de espaldas a ella, inclinando con indolencia su pelvis hacia la taza del retrete. Se quedó helada, incapaz de reaccionar, mientras en sus oídos se colaba el sonido del agua cayendo desde una gran altura.

Dio un paso atrás, intentando que su entrada pasase desapercibida. Sin embargo, cuando retrocedió, su talón golpeó con fuerza contra el marco de la puerta, arrancando de él un sonido cortante y seco, lo suficientemente potente para que atrajese la atención de su supervisor.

Con las cejas arqueadas por el sobresalto, se volvió hacia ella y ahogó una exclamación entrecortada.

- ¡JODER!- Protestó, subiéndose a toda prisa la cremallera de los pantalones.- ¿Eres hermafrodita o qué?

La joven enrojeció, y se apresuró en darse la vuelta, con la vista fija en el suelo.

- Lo… lo siento…-. Balbució, sintiendo las mejillas tan cálidas como el fuego.- Pero estaba buscándote y Wilson me dijo que viniese aquí…

House suspiró, mientras se volteaba para encarar a su pupila. Con presteza, tiró de la cadena y esperó a que dijese algo.

Cameron tragó saliva, y alzó la mirada de las baldosas oscuras del baño.

- He comprobado cuál era la bacteria de la herida de Jeremiah.- Comenzó a decir, algo reticente.- Es la _Clostridium tetan. _Definitivamente, tiene tétanos.

El médico parpadeó, algo asombrado. No obstante, no permaneció demasiado tiempo con esa expresión. Tres segundos después, ya la había metarfoseado en una repleta de recelo y perspicacia.

- No me digas… ¿Y se puede saber cómo lo has justificado¿Ha sido tu impresionante poder de deducción, o es que has sido pitonisa en una vida anterior?

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios, al notarlos resecos. Sabía que si contestaba a aquella pregunta se delataría así misma. Dios¿por qué no podía echar una ojeada a los resultados de las pruebas y no querer encontrarle una explicación sobre el cómo había realizado esos análisis?

Suspiró.

- Hice un cultivo de una de las heridas, y, al dar positivo, la comparé con las otras bacterias que encontré en…-. Rectificó.- Entre sus cosas.

House sonrió, de una forma particularmente elocuente.

- Con la bacteria que encontraste en el suelo de su residencia¿me equivoco?

Cameron se mordió la lengua, contrariada, pero no se atrevió a replicar. Con los ojos de vuelta al suelo, escuchó a su supervisor resoplar con impaciencia.

- Mira que eres tonta…

La joven alzó de nuevo la mirada, dolida.

- ¡Estaba preocupada¿Vale?- Contestó a la defensiva.- Quería comprobar si realmente estaba enfermo de tétanos…

House rió, casi con crueldad.

- Y una mierda.- Le dijo.- Te sentías culpable.

Ella torció los labios, sin atreverse a replicar.

- Por lo de tu cagada con lo de la gastroenteritis¿me equivoco?

La aludida sacudió la cabeza, pero siguió sin pronunciar palabra. El médico no apartó la mirada de su pupila, dejando escapar un bufido exasperado.

- Mira, está muy bien que el otro día me echaras huevos y todo ese rollo. Me gustó.- Le lanzó una mirada ceñuda.- Pero joder, si los tienes para encararme, tienes que tenerlos también para no echarte atrás y aceptar tu equivocación.

Cameron asintió con dificultad, y se llevó las manos al cuello, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. A través de sus ojos vidriosos, pudo entrever el techo con dificultad, como si lo estuviese contemplando a través de una capa de agua. Apretó los labios, y deseó que las incipientes lágrimas desapareciesen de sus pupilas antes de que una nueva descarga de palabras la obligasen a derramarlas.

Deseó no ser tan voluble y débil ante una crítica.

El hombre apartó la mirada. Había llegado a avistar los ojos demasiado brillantes de sus pupilas justo antes de que ella los clavase en el techo. No quería producir una inundación en el baño, y mucho menos, una reprimenda de Cuddy fácilmente evitable. Así que, en silencio y con el rostro arrugado en una irremediable paciencia, esperó a que Cameron se calmara.

Tuvo que aguardar un minuto entero hasta que la voz de su becaria volviese a llegar a sus oídos, en un tono más débil y bajo que de costumbre.

- ¿Qué hacemos entonces con el paciente?

El médico meditó la respuesta.

- ¿Has averiguado algo más en tu visita a la residencia?- Preguntó, al cabo de un instante.

La joven frunció el ceño, intentando recordar. Cinco segundos después. Sacudió la cabeza con frustración.

- Nada importante… el portero solo me dijo que antes de dar sus votos, ejercía la medicina…

House abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Nada importante¿Eso crees?- Le cuestionó arqueando las cejas con exageración.- ¿Te parece normal que un tío, después de tantos años desgastándose los codos, estudiando y haciendo prácticas, acabe por meterse a cura? O se le apareció la Virgen María o tuvo una cagada de las que hacen época…

La joven parpadeó, confusa, sin entender del todo el por qué del súbito interés de su supervisor por aquel aspecto del pasado del paciente.

- ¿Y eso qué mas da?- Preguntó, atrayendo su atención.- No tiene ninguna relevancia clínica…

House le sonrió, no solo con la boca. También con la mirada.

- Craso error.- Le contestó drásticamente. Marcó aún más su mueca y señaló con el dedo índice en dirección a la puerta.- Ve y dóblale la medicación.

Cameron asintió, apresurándose en cumplir la orden. No obstante, a mitad de camino a la salida, la voz de él la hizo detenerse.

- No andas con las piernas abiertas…

- ¿Cómo?- Se volvió hacia el médico, que con la vista clavada de sus caderas a sus pies, parecía verla a través de rayos X. Tenía que haber escuchado mal.

- No andas con las piernas abiertas.- Repitió, como si no pudiera creérselo. Torciendo la boca en un gesto incrédulo, subió sus ojos hasta los confundidos de su pupila.- Entonces…¿ayer no te acostaste con Vogler?

Cameron abrió la boca de par en par.

- ¡QUÉ!

House suspiró, cansado de remachar las frases más de lo estrictamente necesario.

- Qué si no echaste un polvo anoche con el jefazo, con nuestro gordito preferido, con el todopoderoso empresario, con el negrazo… como prefieras llamarlo.

La joven tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para poder reaccionar. Molesta y patidifusa ante tal pregunta, fulminó al médico con su orgullo femenino.

- ¡No¡Por supuesto que no!- Exclamó atropelladamente, con repulsión.- ¡De dónde has sacado esa idea!

House estiró los labios, moviendo la mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

- De ningún lado. Solo era una hipótesis de mi propia invención.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jeremiah Ferguson suspiró con amargura, y echó un vistazo a la pequeña maceta que yacía en la mesilla de noche, regalo de sus compañeros de la congregación. Al igual que él, parecía empeorar cada día más. Ironías de la vida.

Se sentía cansado, agotado de tener aquellas agujas clavadas en su piel y aquellas sondas en el interior de su cuerpo. Había sido médico, pero muy pocas veces paciente. En aquel momento, era cuando realmente los comprendía.

Miró hacia la ventana, y sonrió con amargura al descubrir a la lejanía una masa de cirros oscuros y negros, cargados de agua y electricidad.

Aquella noche habría tormenta, pero deseó hallarse fuera, en el exterior cuando aquello ocurriera. Sentir la fresca lluvia inundando su rostro y empapando su uniforme de paciente, podría devolverle quizás, alguna esperanza que no estuviese del todo perdida.

De pronto, el aire se detuvo en su tráquea, incapaz de llegar a sus pulmones. Boqueó, incapaz de respirar, e intentó llevarse las manos a la garganta. Pero no pudo, porque de nuevo, un fuerte espasmo le hizo mover violentamente su brazo, obligando a que golpease, sin quererlo, la pared. Escuchó un crujido extraño, y la muñeca, convulsa, se balanceó desde un extraño ángulo.

Intentó gritar, para pedir auxilio, o simplemente liberar ese dolor lacerante que lo arañó hasta las entrañas.

Clavó los ojos en el techo, incapaz de hacer algo más, y deseó entonces que todo aquel sufrimiento acabase, que el dolor desapareciese, que su propia existencia llegase a su fin.

Cerró los párpados. Quizás tuviese suerte y nadie le escuchase. Medio minuto más y…

- ¡Maldita sea¡Se nos va!

Una fuerte voz masculina le hizo volver a la vida. Pestañeó, y vio junto a él a un hombre maduro, de brillantes ojos azules que lo fulminaban con delirio.

- ¿Es usted imbécil o es que se quieres suicidar?- Le espetó, con agresividad.- ¡Por qué coño no ha llamado a la enfermera!

El sacerdote solo sonrió, y se dejó arrastrar por el río de narcóticos que lo hundió en un profundo sueño.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¿No puedes dormir?

La voz de Wilson lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Incorporándose del sofá, lanzó una mirada desdeñosa a su amigo adormilado que lo observaba tras una maraña de bostezos.

- Que va.- Ironizó.- Estaba trazando un plan sobre cómo acosarte cuando estuvieses en la cama…-. Lo miró de reojo, sonriendo.- Pero ya veo que no voy a poder llevarlo a cabo.

El otro hombre suspiró, y, con pesadez, se dejó caer sobre el diván, con los párpados entrecerrados. Soltó un largo bostezo antes de contestar.

- Llevas más de dos horas rasgueando las cuerdas de la dichosa guitarra…¿cómo quieres que duerma?- Le dijo, levemente fastidiado.

House chistó, y acarició con su callosa mano la hermosa cubierta azabache y perla de su instrumento eléctrico, apoyado como un fiel can a sus pies. En su rostro, había una expresión cansada que marcaba más de lo necesario sus incipientes arrugas.

- No sé lo que le pasa…-. Murmuró, tras un momento en silencio.- Le hemos hecho todo tipo de pruebas, y todas apuntan al Tétanos, pero…

El oncólogo lo observó de soslayo.

- ¿No mejora?

El médico sacudió la cabeza, recostándose a la vez sobre el amplio respaldo de blando cuerdo de su sofá. Pareció meditar la respuesta.

- Se me está escapando algo, y no sé que…-. Se detuvo, con la vista clavada en una maceta cercana a la estantería. Frunció el ceño con disgusto.- Joder, Jimmy. ¿Ya se te ha vuelto a olvidar regar la dichosa planta?

El médico miró hacia el pobre vegetal, mustio y caído, que parecía tener apenas fuerza de tenerse sobre su tallo. Resopló con fuerza.

- No me eches la culpa a mí.- Replicó.- Seguro que ha sido Helena. Siempre que viene a limpiar la casa, fumiga esa estantería una barbaridad. Algo habrá caído en la maceta…-. Se frotó los ojos, intentando apartar el sueño que quería hacerse dueño de su cuerpo.- Por cierto¿has visto hoy a Cuddy? No ha salido hoy durante todo el día de su despacho…

- Que le den a Cuddy.- Lo interrumpió con brusquedad House.

Wilson se volvió hacía él, reparando en la enervada expresión que se dibujó en su agotado rostro. Se incorporó a toda velocidad, sintiendo como el corazón propulsaba con fuerza y determinación la sangre, por cada vena y arteria de su cuerpo. Sus ojos despidieron un fulgor turquesa, y sus arrugas se marcaron con fría inteligencia.

- Ya lo entiendo…

Wilson lo miró, confundido.

- ¿Qué es lo que entiendes?

El hombre no respondió. A paso rápido, se dirigió al agujero de la pared, y asomó la cabeza por él sin ningún atisbo de pudor o educación. Su amigo suspiró, dejando que sus manos se moviesen solas hacia las orejas. Sabía lo que iba a hacer.

El nefrólogo cogió aire y gritó a todo pulmón.

- ¡PIMPOLLO!

No hubo respuesta, solo el eco de la voz del hombre disolviéndose en el silencio.

Sin amilanarse, volvió a llenar los pulmones de oxígeno.

- ¡HEY!- Con su propia estantería, golpeó con fuerza la pared, produciendo un sonido hueco y potente.- ¡PIMPOLLO¡EN PIE!

Aquella vez si se escuchó algo. Un murmullo ahogado a lo lejos, una maldición ahogada, quizás. Sin embargo, no era suficiente para él.

- ¡EH¡LEVANTA EL CULO DE UNA CONDENADA VEZ DE LA CAMA!

El oncólogo bufó por lo bajo, molesto ante tanto griterío.

- Oye, House, la comunidad de vecinos ya está buscando motivos con los que desahuciarte…-. Le dijo, entornando el rostro amenazadoramente.- Ya tocas tu guitarra eléctrica a las tres de la madrugada, pones la pelis pornos tan fuertes que hasta los pobres niños de los dos pisos inferiores se enteran, y te traes noche sí, noche no, compañía no demasiado recomendable…

El aludido se volvió hacia él, con un fingido gesto aterrorizado pendiendo de sus rasgos.

- Oh, sí… tienes razón.- Dobló los labios en una curva descendente, como un niño haciendo pucheros.- A partir de ahora seré bueno…

Wilson se volvió a recostar sobre el sofá, sabiendo que todo intento era desesperado.

- Aún así…-. Comenzó a insistir.

Una voz femenina, precedida por una hilera de pasos golpeados con furia contra el suelo, ronca a causa del súbito despegue de las cálidas sábanas, no dejó que acabase la frase.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué viene esta prisa por llamarme?- Cameron, vestida con un pijama a rayas celeste y blanco, fulminaba a ambos con los ojos parpadeantes. Sobre sus turbias pupilas, su larga cabellera oscura se había convertido en una masa color café difícil de desenredar. Henchida de rabia y furor, clavó su clara mirada en la de su supervisor, que se la devolvió con una nota burlona.

- Tienes un humor estupendo por las mañanas, querida.- Observó, socarrón.

La joven señaló iracunda con el dedo índice el reloj de su salón antes de contestar.

- ¡Son las tres de la mañana¡Aún quedan más de cuatro horas para que amanezca!- Replicó. Bufando por lo bajo, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, esperando una respuesta, que fuera medianamente plausible. Viniendo de House, estaba segura de que no sería lo que recibiría.

- Una hora estupenda para salvar enfermos.- Dijo él, sonriéndole mezquinamente.- Ponte lo primero que encuentres y ve al hospital.

Cameron puso los ojos en blanco y retrocedió un paso. Su ceño acabó por fruncirse del todo.

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó, sin entender.- No tenemos que estar ahí hasta las nueve…

House le dedicó una expresión exasperada. Sin contestarle aún, se dirigió a largas zancadas hacia el perchero y agarró la chaqueta de cuero y el casco que colgaban de él.

- No me pongas pegas.- Comentó, mientras quitaba el pestillo de la puerta de entrada y abría la puerta con presteza.- Voy a salvar a tu hombre de Dios…-. Le lanzó un guiño cómplice antes de añadir la última frase y desaparecer tras el portón .- Y a hacer que no te sientas culpable.

La puerta se cerró, abandonando a Wilson y a Cameron estupefactos, tal y como siempre conseguía dejarlos House. Se miraron entre sí durante un segundo, intercambiando una curiosa mirada. Acto seguido, ambos se echaron a reír con estrépito.

- A lo mejor me equivoco, pero…-. Comenzó a decir la joven, sin llegar a controlar del todo las carcajadas- Se ha ido en pijama y zapatillas¿verdad?

Wilson asintió con torpeza, incapaz de aguantar las risas.

- Está redomadamente loco.

Cameron asintió, aún sonriente. No supo por qué, pero de pronto, una expresión suave, cálida, pareció brillar con luz propia en su adormilado rostro.

_Voy a salvar a tu hombre de Dios… Y a hacer que no te sientas culpable. _

Sí, redomadamente loco. Pero brutalmente humano.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí llegamos por hoy y a saber durante cuanto tiempo xD! Espero que aunque no haya sido tan cómico, os haya gustado de todas maneras. Lo he descuidado un poco, he de admitirlo, porque he estado preparando todo para el inicio del curso y lo he hecho con un poco de prisa para que no me cogiera el toro. Quería meter en este capítulo el desenlace del sacerdote, pero como siempre, se me fue el número de páginas y ya me pareció suficientemente largo. No quiero aburriros. ;) **

**Como siempre, agradecer a todos aquellos que me han enviado un review, y que, por favor, que sigan haciéndolo, son el aliento para continuar los fanfics!**

**Squalifj: Espero que la espera haya valido la pena! Besos!**

**Natyteresa: Hola! Respecto a lo de House y Cuddy... bueno, habrá algo, pero no aparecerá nada de ellos directamente hasta en la segunda parte, y para eso queda mucho... respecto a los sentimientos de Cuddy, ya se verán más próximamente. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que este también lo disfrutes y me escribas para darme tu opinión! Besos!**

**Mae-chan: Que bien que entendiste lo del baile de San Vito! Estaba algo así por si la gente no lo entendía... Muchas gracias por los ánimos, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Besos!**

**Hikaru-forever: De verdad que te cae mal Julia? Es buena persona en el fondo, ya la verás... ma gustao tanto U.U y O.O, jajaja! Y bueno, rollo habrá pro bastante más aldenate, me gustan que los romances sean reales, y no aparezcan en el segundo o tercer capítulo de la historia, aunque tú eso ya lo sabrás ;). Muchos besos y espero que sigas leyendo!**

**Hameron: Definitivamente me pones roja como un pimiento! Pero no me queda más que ser domesta, ojalá mis guiones y escritos fueran los de David Shore, en todo caso, por ver a Hugh Lauirie de cerca xD. De todas formas, muchas gracias por tantos ánimos que me das! Espero que sigas leyendo y me sigas mandando tus opiniones! Ah! Y felicidades por tu fic ;) a ver cuando lo continuas! Muchos bsos!**

**H-C Forever and ever: Sí que te gusto lo de Terminator... esa frase también me hizo gracia al escribirla xD. Ya verás el por qué misterio de los formularios escritos no por House... ya verás lo que pasa. Besos!**

**HouseCamy: Buenas! Sí, voy a hacer una pareja y más, y tranquila, a Wilson no pienso dejarlo solo. Es si segundo personaje favorito y lo quiero demasiado como para dejarlo solo... te aseugor que no te esperas con quién acabará xD. Besos!**

**Laia Borne Black: Hola! La verdad es que lo de la frutariana lo saqué de Notting Hill, la vi hace unos años, y no se por qué, esa escena me vino a la memoria. Como me acuerdo que me partí de risa cuando la vi, creí ponerla en el fic porque valía realmente la pena. Ya ves como Vogler está convencido en echar al pobre House... ya verás como acaba al final todo eso. Y sí, a Cameron sí que le dio repelús cuando Vogler le besó la mano, yo me hubiese quedado O.O O.o... Bueno, besos y espero que me vuelvas a escribir!**

**Y bueno, hasta aquí se llega hoy xD!**

**Espero que seáis buenos y me sigáis mandado reviews que me animen a soportar este horrible curso que empieza para mí xD... y para que consiga continuar la historia!**

**Recordad: Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz!**

**Muuuchos besos!**


End file.
